To Live Again
by SkitScratched
Summary: When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.
1. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Sayian Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first story on this site. When critiquing me, please keep this in mind. You may suggest where you think this story should head, but keep in mind that I have the final decision on it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Rebirth

Do you know how _fucking terrifying_ birth actually is? I mean, at first you're all warm and comfy, then suddenly pressure. Pressure everywhere. You're pushed towards a light, and once you reach it- BAM! You're hit with the freezing cold and all I you want to do is be back in your mother's- What? Did you think I was talking about giving birth? Hell no!

First of all, after seeing the "miracle of life" video, I swore to never give birth, even if it killed me. Secondly, in this life I was born a guy so it's a moot point now anyways.

Yeah. You heard me right. A guy. As in male. With the proper bits and everything. And that's not even getting into the very reason for this sudden chromosome swap. I mean no one would expect to be reborn as the opposite gender, much less reborn at all. Nevertheless, I will take advantage of the situation while I can since I have no idea if I'm going to finally succumb to death the next time I die.

Anyways, where was I… Oh yeah. Birth. Let me tell you the experience is not pleasant for either participant. It was only made worse by the fact that I wasn't the only one inside. That giant lump that was next to me in there? Turns out that it was my twin brother. I thought he was a pillow. In fact, I thought that I was in my personal heaven where all I had to do was sleep and get comfortable. After all, I took pride in being the laziest person around. Well, that had to change now. Amazing how cartain death can motivate you.

It got worse as time went on. The two of us were placed side by side – something about how Saiyan twins needed to stick together the first few days or they would pitch the biggest tantrums ever, but I just stopped listening and froze when I heard the – very familiar, very dangerous - word Saiyan. I whipped around my head to look as far behind me as I could, and when I saw a tail that definitely didn't belong there, I burst into tears.

What? Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. Great! You can become a Super Saiyan at a young age, beat Frieda and save Planet Vegeta! Are you fucking crazy?! Do you think I have a death wish?! There's no way that I can get that powerful that fast, and even if I were to do that, what would happen to the fate of the Earth here? Goku might not become a hero and might even die earlier if I were to do such a thing. There's so much that can go wrong. Changing anything might make things worse. Besides, things turn out alright in the end anyways, so I guess it's goodbye to Planet Vegeta.

If I have been born early enough to grow up a bit and I can run away when Frieza comes, I'm not going to stick around. Maybe I would kidnap my brother. He is younger than I am (physically and mentally) and I can already feel myself getting attached. He is the cutest thing around me. When anyone comes near the two of us he growls and gets all possessive and I just let him because it is the most adorable thing ever to see. Of course once they're gone, he just reverts to his lazy baby state. I swear my legendary poker face (at least that's what my friends called it. I just called it my face) will break if I don't start building a resistance to him. Yeah. Definitely kidnapping him.

This means that I have to be strong. Strong enough to protect him and strong enough that once we were on our own, I could make sure we stay alive. I guess this means that I can't laze around anymore, but if I want to pick to see my 20th birthday, some sacrifices will have to be made. Especially in such a violent universe. (Why couldn't I have been reborn in a sports manga or something. Something safe and not life threatening.)

Hmm? Why not save my parents or anyone else for that matter. Simple. I don't care about them. Now you may not have noticed, but as I was speaking to you several months passed right there. It's almost a year now and while we have been taken care of, not a single person was actually raising us. No wonder Saiyans are such emotionally stunted beings if they were raised like this. At least I could help make sure Tharn would have some concept of what to do when confronted with an emotional situation.

I know, I know. What's with the name? Well Saiyans have a lot more to them then just as fighting warriors. They have an entire culture (which I will learn everything about. Information is power after all.) behind them. Their names have meanings behind them and believe it or not, the more it sounds like a vegetable, the more traditional the name is. Most Saiyan names sound like plants though and to find someone without a name like that is just not likely. The more ordinary the plant that the name sounds like, the simpler the meaning. It's like how Mapul means "might" and sounds like maple. For that matter, Vegeta and Kakarot are very traditional. Kakarot means "warrior destined to do great things" with emphasis on the warrior and the implication of strength. Typically these names are reserved for the elite so I think Bardock picked the name as a slight FU to all the ones that looked down on the third class. Vegeta, on the other hand means "the best of all/king" so it makes a lot more sense for him to have that name.

Now, names like Tharn's and mine (Kharn) are the more unique ones. They are a pair and are one of the more traditional type for twins, but since twins are a once in a blue moon occurrence, they are pretty damn original. The meanings behind the names were lost a long time ago. They are just accepted as twin names now.

(I later discover that our names mean Blessing and Curse. Yeah. No idea what they were thinking.)

Back to my point (if I had one). Saiyans are generally raised en masse for the first couple of weeks. This is typically to make sure that they are healthy, monitor our power levels, etc. so we were stuck there with whining, sniveling brats. I have never been so glad to be asleep most of the time. I think I would have ripped the tails of all the brats if I hadn't. I could only deal with it with Tharn distracting me.

Not long later we were picked up by a woman who obviously was less than happy with being saddled with two kids. I mean, she literally said to our faces "I didn't even want one damn kid. Now I have to deal with two?!" Yeah… Never going to warn her about shit. (This new not-giving-a-fuck Saiyan attitude is really working with me.)

Other than feeding us, clothing us, and giving us a place to stay, she did nothing for us. I mean sure, she bathed us a few times but once we turned half-a-cycle old (Quick age lesson: 1 cycle is about 4 years. They only measure ages in cycles though. Time is otherwise kept the same as it is on Earth.) she didn't do it anymore. I had to take over and make sure That was taken care of. I swear I was already a (Mother? Father?) Parent at that age. I had to make sure That didn't kill himself with sharp things that she left EVERYWHERE. I once found a piece of shrapnel in the couch. I threw it out before Tharn wanted to play with it (it was shiny) and made sure to check it before letting Tharn on it from then on. At least we were on our own most of the time or someone might have gotten suspicious about how I care for him.

Of course, every once in awhile I wished that someone would have noticed. Because not long after she stopped bathing us that things got a whole lot worse for both of us.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	2. Childhood Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Sayian Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** My update rate is sporadic. Check my profile for more details. For this chapter and any future ones with battles, I don't actually know a lot about karate or fighting. I'm trying to make it as accurate as possible, but I am open to corrections. Also, thanks to **Okatusareawesome101** for being my first reviewer!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Childhood Part 1

"Kharn! Look at this!"

A lightly tanned boy with spiky shoulder length hair and onyx eyes waved a hand at me, the other holding something behind his back. I smile at Tharn, my mirror image, indulging in being a kid again. Although our mother is a bitch and doesn't seem to remember that we are around most of the time, Tharn's a pretty happy kid. Sometimes, I don't think he even realizes that it's strange that I'm the one taking care of both of us instead of her.

Getting up from where I was drawing with some sort of pen like thing on paper that was laying around, I walked over to Tharn who was enthusiastically showing me his hands. They appeared to be clutching a plump, hamster-esque animal that was glaring and struggling as hard as it could to get free. It had two curved horns like a ram and fangs that were just visible as it growls. It's claws were out but they were ineffectual against its captor's grip. It's fur was raised and puffy looking, however, the grey strands appeared to be sharp and metallic in texture. I winced internally. It's at times like these where I am more than grateful that Saiyans are so tough. I would have a crying brother on my hands otherwise.

"Isn't it cool!" My brother beamed at me. "I want to keep it as a pet!"

I nod. "Yeah it's pretty cool, but I don't think mother would ever let us keep it…but it could never hurt to ask." I hurriedly tacked on when I saw his face fall. "Who knows, maybe she'll say yes."

That's kicked at the ground. "Maybe." He didn't seem that confident. Mother never let us have anything, after all. Always saying that she is the one who earns everything and feeds our weak asses and that we should be grateful for what we have. I don't like her, but she's family. Blood family. Having been an orphan in my last life makes me treasure the family I have now.

"Come on." I gesture for him to follow me. I opened the back door to our house and reach for the closet door. Rummaging through it, I try to find something to hold the creature. "A-ha!"

I pull out a fat, oval shaped jar that would be large enough for now and uncapped it. Holding it out to my brother, he catches on to what I'm doing and carefully puts the animal in. Closing it quickly before it can try to escape, I then transfer the jar to one hand. Clenching all but the pointer finger in my free hand, I focus on my Ki to punch holes for the creature to be able to breathe.

Finding and using my Ki was actually very easy. Having a Saiyan body really helped. I know that both of us have a lot of it too. Once I realized that my Ki was there, I suddenly couldn't ignore the Ki that was in every other living thing. It made for a lot of headaches until I learned to block out the signatures I didn't want to focus on. On the bright side, because I had to lower my Ki to do that I learned how to suppress my energy further. Turns out that I was already doing it to a point, I just had to learn how to do it consciously. Suppressing my energy wouldn't help me until later though, so I just practiced it for now and let my power level hang at an area that was comfortable.

Tharn was wide-eyed in awe. My control was always better than his. I showed him how to use his Ki too, but I was just more sensitive to it. He'll catch up pretty soon though. He caught on how to use it quickly. I did make him promise to keep it a secret that he knew how to use it though. Knowing how to use Ki before even being taught how would draw attention to us.

Finishing up with the jar I hand it over. "You should put it in our room," I suggest, "we might be able to keep him a secret if you hide it well enough."

Grinning, he rushes to do what I say. Sometimes Mother came home early so it was better sooner than later. When he comes back he is clearly still filled with energy. Mentally giving a sigh in my mind, I hurry to grab his hand and lead the both of us back outside. A hyper Tharn indoors is not a good thing. He might break something and get yelled at again. Or really, have me cover for him and get in trouble in his place.

Letting go of him once we are far enough from the house, I get into a fighting stance. A spark of realization appears in his eyes and he is eagerly getting I into a stance too. The best way to get him to calm down when he is like this is to tire him out. What better way than fighting when we need to do it sooner or later?

We burst into motion at the same time. Tharn is all instinct with some moves I taught him mixed in. Having been a black belt in Karate in my last life came in handy. They would be much more useful here. My moves are more precise and controlled, but I end up losing myself in the motions rapidly. Saiyans are built for fighting. The rush when in battle is amazing. It is like being on a euphoric high without any negative side effects.

As always, my experience and technique win me the fight. We might be almost equal in strength, but I am better at using the moves. I have him trapped beneath me soon enough. When he calls out that it's my win, I get up and drop to the ground next to him, while we look up at the red sky of this planet.

"Geez," Tharn says after he catches his breath, "I never beat you."

I give a semblance of a shrug, more preoccupied with soaking in the sunlight from the two suns. I yawn before saying, "You'll catch up to me someday. Besides, you did a lot better this time. You made sure to protect your left side better and you lasted longer too. You have to make sure to keep solid footing though. It was pretty easy to swap out your feet from under you. We don't know how to fly yet and so our stance needs to be solid. Even after we learn to fly it would be good to know how to stand, because what if we are stuck on land? We wouldn't be able to fight nearly as well as we could have.

Tharn gave a halfhearted grunt, but seeming to be deep in thought, reviewing what he did wrong and fixing it mentally. I told him when he first lost to me that he should think about what he did wrong and correct it so it doesn't happen again. This way, even a loss could be a victory. This was, of course, after impressing on him that running and living to fight again is better than dying in a fight you can't win.

I open my eyes at the sound of Tharn getting up. "Let's go again." Determined eyes flashed at me. "I'll beat you this time."

Sitting up, I tilt my head as I spread out my senses. Feeling a rapidly approaching familiar Ki. I shake my head. "Mother's almost here. Better that we don't show her what we've been practicing. Wouldn't want her to yell at us for using "wrong" fighting." Most of the moves I knew involved using as little power as possible. Not the typical Saiyan fighting style which was to fight with everything we had.

As we went back, something niggled at the back of my mind. My instincts were shouting at me to hurry up and hide. I had a feeling it had something to do with the flares of Ki that mother was giving off. It seemed almost…angry. I tried to shake it off. Mother was angry before, I thought, she didn't do anything so long as we stayed out of the way. It didn't help much in calming me. As I closed the back door, the front door slammed open, rattling hard enough that it seemed like it would fall off it's hinges. It only made me more wary and I was only sure of the fact that I didn't want Tharn to be around to see this.

"Hurry and go to our room." I whisper. "I don't know what has her so angry but I don't want you near her. I'll distract her. Go!"

Clearly uncertain, but scared enough to do what I say without too much fuss, he followed what I said. I hurried to where I felt her Ki, only to realize with a fierce sense of horror that she was headed straight for our room. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn't get there before I heard a loud slap and a cry. I don't think that I ever ran so fast before.

I burst into the room and froze in shock. Tharn was crying and holding his rapidly reddening cheek, babbling that he didn't do anything and that it was not his fault. At the sight of her moving to hit him again, I snapped. I registered at the back of my mind that I was in way over my head, but I didn't care. I was too angry that she hit Tharn and dared to do so again.

I jumped to protect Tharn from moth- (No. Not mother. Never mother. She never was our mom, just our egg donor.) Mink's arm wincing at the feel of flesh hitting my back. Dimly, I realized that she was most certainly drunk out of her mind.

(Not that it gave her an excuse, but it at least explained why she was not using her full strength. She couldn't focused enough to use it properly.)

Me covering Tharn only served to make her angrier. She grabbed me and tried and to pull me off of him. Fat chance. I'll die before I let him get more hurt than he already is.

"STOP THAT!" She screamed, despite the unsteadiness of her body, furious beyond all thought. "THE WEAKLING DESERVES WHAT HE GETS IF HE CAN'T PROTECT HIMSELF! NEITHER OF YOU DESERVE TO LIVE SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL FIGHT TO KEEP WHAT YOU HAVE! IT'S YOUR FAULTS THAT SHE DIED! TWINS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE – A SIGN THAT NOTHING BUT MISFORTUNE WILL OCCUR AROUND THEM! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AT BIRTH, THEN MAYBE SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE GROUNDED PLANETSIDE! JUST KILL YOURSELVES ALREADY!"

She hit me a countless number of times. Each strike causing me to cry out in pain, but I didn't dare loosen my grip on Tharn. Losing her patience, she picked us up, Tharn grabbing me and trying to bury his crying face into my chest, and threw us against the wall. I twisted to take most of the blow and grunted at the contact. I would definitely have a bruise on my back later, and that's not even considering the fact that I could feel open wounds.

She stormed out of the room, slamming into a multitude of things on the way and cursing out everything in sight and us, mostly us, but not before slaking the door shut and locking it, as if doing so would make us disappear.

Holding Tharn and curling around him as the sounds of her fury fade away after what seems like eternity, I continue to monitor her Ki. It appeared that she fell asleep, but I wouldn't bank on her being calm when she woke up. I won't let her catch us off guard again. Slowly, Tharn's cries subsided into hiccups and heavy breathing.

"Kha-Kharn?" He chokes out. "Ar-re you okay?"

"I'm fine." I rasp out. I wince at the sound of my voice and immediately stopped moving to keep from disturbing my injuries. I clearly wasn't "fine". Tharn certainly wasn't buying it. "Maybe-," I cough, "you could reach under the bed and grab the little box? There are bandages in there."

Having been given a way to help me, he let go of me and went to get them. I originally stashed them there in case we ever needed them after sparring and I wanted to make sure we would have some at all. Mink always used all the bandages after a mission when she came home. She never went to the medical center for anything less than life threatening injuries. Always complaining that the elites got all the privileges, even though we were second class.

Returning to my side, I push off the wall, biting my lower lip as I felt the wave of pain that rushed through me.

"Take the scissors in there and cut my top off." I instructed. I could feel blood staining this top already, no way to salvage anyways. He moved to do what he was told only stopping when I cried out after he started peeling it off. I shook my head when he silently questioned me if he should leave it. I grit my teeth and motion for him to continue, my fists tightening as I remain bent over on the floor.

He ripped it often one sudden motion and while I nearly shouted again, I was able to keep from doing so with the thought of what might happen if Mink woke up at the forefront of my mind. Sitting up, I grabbed a roll of bandages and showed him how to wrap my back. Not too tight, but tight enough so that they wouldn't loosen and reveal them to the air, risking infection.

When he finished, he got up and went to our closet and got me another shirt. After I agonizingly tugged on the article of clothing, he curled up next to me and clung tight. We lay there together in silence before he broke it.

"Kharn," He said softly, "why did she do that? Mother was saying that it was all our fault before you came and even after, she shouted something about how twins were nothing but trouble."

I tightened my hold on him slightly. "I don't know why she did that, but you don't have to listen to a word she says. She is NOT our mother anymore. I don't think she ever was."

"Bu-but, isn't she? And if she says those things, how can we not listen to her?"

"No." I said firmly. "A real mom wouldn't hit her kids when not teaching them how to fight. She doesn't even do that. I have been the one taking care of us anyways. We don't really need her to be our mom." I pause to let that sink in before separating just a little, enough to get him to look at me in the eyes. "And even if you hear everything that she says, you don't have to believe her – you don't have to listen to her words like they mean anything. She said that twins are "nothing but trouble" and do you think I'm "nothing but trouble"?"

He rapidly shook his head. "Of course not! You're my big brother and you take care of me! If anything I'm the one who's nothing but trouble!"

"We're twins," I point out, "if you're "nothing but trouble" I am too. So if I am _not_ "nothing but trouble" then you can't be either. Everything she says is a lie and you don't have to listen."

"You don't have to listen," I repeat, "but I want you do what she tells you anyways. I don't want to see you hurt, especially since I don't think I will be able to stop her all the time. Not until I get stronger anyways." I rush to explain.

My words seem to strike a chord and a blazing fire flared in identical obsidian eyes. "Then I'll get stronger too. Strong enough that you don't have to get hurt protecting me ever again!"

"Oh?" I asked, faintly amused. "Strong enough to protect your big brother?"

"Yeah! I don't ever want to see you like this again. Besides you're only 7 minutes older than me. You're not _that_ much bigger."

"It's the big brother's job to protect the little brother, but I I'll try to keep from getting hurt when protecting you. I'll become so strong that no one will be able to touch either of us ever again." I vowed. "It might take a while though so forgive me until then, okay?"

"…Alright."

"Good. Now go to sleep. I'll make sure nothing happens."

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	3. Childhood Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Sayian Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again. The only reason I'm updating fast _right now_ is because I have most of this written already. I just had to edit it. Don't expect frequent updates after I get to the point where I'm still working on the next part.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Childhood Part 2

Nothing did happen the rest of the day and the next was strangely quiet. I snuck out of the room through our window and went to check if she was around. I breathed a sigh a relief when I saw that her mission gear was gone. That meant that we would have at least a week without her before she came back. Even if she was grounded, that just meant she had to complete missions as Frieza's welcome committee. They were stuck on rotations and kept planet side for his next visit. With any luck that wouldn't be for another month.

I walked over to our room quickly and unlocked it to let Tharn out. We rushed to the kitchen to get ourselves food, making sure that there would be enough food for later. We skipped dinner yesterday and we were famished, but if we ate everything now we might actually starve.

Once we finished eating, I looked Tharn straight in the eye. "If we are going to get stronger, we need to train. _But_ ," I stress, "we have to hide how strong we are. If she finds out we might end up worse off because then she'll never stop and since we'll be able to take it better. We have to appear not too strong to everyone else. This means that when we fight, we always have to hold back, even losing on purpose at times. Can you do that?"

He nods seriously. "So how are we going to get stronger?"

I grin viciously even as I despair internally over sore muscles. "We go through hell."

* * *

I planned out our training schedules thoroughly. We were always either doing some kind of training or relaxing to recover from it. We were still kids after all and I wanted Tharn to have the best kind of childhood I could give him. Any other bit of time was spent tiptoeing around Mink.

She only got worse around us as time went on. It turned out that her teammate died, someone who was her best friend. Although I do not know exactly why she blamed us, I gathered from her half spoken mumbles in her sleep, that twins weren't exactly a good thing in Saiyan culture. Her violence quickly got to the point that we just stayed outside until she fell asleep. (Whenever she did catch us I made sure to protect Tharn as much as I could. Tharn never cried in front of her after the first few times, crying just made it worse. He always locked his emotions away in front of anyone other than me.) Luckily, she was always gone with another mission or something else the next day, so we were able to train a lot.

Unfortunately, training caused our muscles so. Much. Pain. We pushed ourselves as much as we could risk every time. We couldn't recover from severe injuries, because we didn't have the time or resources to treat severe injuries, so we had to be careful. It never seemed to get any anywhere, but I knew we were getting stronger with every day. It showed in how we could fight longer, faster, and harder.

By the end of our training I estimated that our power increased from the 60 we were born with, to about 120. I don't think Tharn realized that his power level increased when he was high on emotions either. When we were in danger in the forest his power level rose to 120 and when Mink was around his power dropped to 70. I didn't know how to show him what I was feeling. We didn't have scouters and I had no idea how to explain sensing or energy suppressing to him. I was just able to do it, so it was like explaining color to a blind man. I don't have to teach him right now though. When we get off the planet, teaching him would be easier because no one would be able to track our energy with scouters.

Training also came with another problem. One essential to all Saiyans: food. It took up a lot of energy to fight the only way we could regain that energy was to eat. She didn't care to get us any food anymore. Taking food that she left behind would only cause more trouble than it was worth, so we had to learn to hunt.

We lived on the outskirts of the central city. Far enough out that it took a good ten minutes of running at full speed to see another building. (Though I now suspect Mink living so far out had something to do with us.) This had the consequence of us being near a forest. The first few days we were nearly killed several times over, the plants and animals in it being craftier than we could have imagined. Even the smallest creature could have killed us if we were not careful. It's how we lost Tharn's pet. Tharn was introducing it to another creature in the forest and nearly lost his hands. I dragged him away quickly after seeing the savage way it tore into the poor animal. After mourning the loss of his pet, Tharn grew a lot more solemn and wary, the serious attitude even directed at me.

(I still wonder how we managed to survive in there at times. Nightmares of Tharn being killed because of a second of inattention plagued me for ages.)

We learned to be wary, to double check everything because often something seemingly harmless could be deadly and vice versa. We learned to react quickly to danger and attack first. We learned how to use the terrain to our advantage. We got stronger and faster. Our skills improved rapidly in that death trap, even if we didn't get hurt enough (thank the Kais) to increase our power much. Eventually, the (deadly) forest (to those who were not familiar with it) became a second home. We even managed to build a sort of shelter for the nights that were too dangerous to leave the forest.

We never went back to Mink's house unless she was there.

(It was so much worse when she found us relaxing in the field on one of our break days. We always made sure to return after that.)

When we turned a cycle old we were shipped off to the Academy, the place where we would start learning to fight.

And would quickly become our own personal hell.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	4. The Academy Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Sayian Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the next bit. Next update will probably be in 24 hours after I edit the kinks out.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** The Academy Part 1

Staring up at the large building before us, it stood out amongst the smaller structures surrounding the large school grounds. There was nothing in particular that made it spectacular, but it was the place we would be for the next four years. The familiar forest (Safe. Protection. _Home_.) left behind us. Perhaps forever.

Glancing over to see Tharn appear impassive to everyone but me, - the slight frown and crease in his forehead along with his flickering eyes taking in everything he could at once being clear tells of his nerves - I subtly squeezed his shoulder and gave a slight nudge to get him to move. Together we entered the building and moved to the room that we were assigned in the papers mailed to us.

Stepping into the half filled room, I make a beeline to the back, not even looking to check that Tharn followed, he always did. He wouldn't go far from me, especially in a place where he knows no one else. The few gazes that headed our way lost interest quickly as we took over the back corner closest to the windows.

As the room filled up and the bell rang, the teacher assigned to us came in, – a large muscled man with several scars and a clear disdain of the place. Short black hair and a permanent scowl etched on his lips. Probable forced onto this rotation. – scanner active as his eyes flitted over all the occupants only to pause on a few and to stop entirely on us.

Whether it was sensing the tension that suddenly rose, or just the instinct that something important will happen, all other eyes immediately followed his gaze and landed on us.

Tharn's fingers twitched under the desk while his lips pressed together ever so slightly. I placed my hand in his and squeezed, hiding my own apprehension at the sudden hostility.

"Fuck." The brute cursed. "I got stuck with the damn twins. Those bastards had to stick me with these little shits."

"What the fuck's wrong with twins!?" A loudmouth brat shouted, only to shrink back at the intensity of the glare turned on him.

"What the fuck's wrong with twins." He parroted mockingly – _patronizingly_. "Do you have mush between your ears? Everyone knows that twins are a sign of impending disaster and doom, spreading misfortune onto everyone and anyone who associates with them."

"Worthless and Vegeta forsaken _brats_ ," he sneered at us, "that deserve everything that happens to them and if you're stupid enough to stick around them, you brought the resulting misery onto yourselves. If you have a sliver of a brain, you'll stay the fuck away from them. These twins in particular are even worse because with their low power level they can't do anything when their disaster comes in the first place. They have the energy of third class soldiers not second class."

Thorn was shaking ever so slightly with his head bowed, the realization of _why_ Mink hated us hitting him all at once. I lowered my own, not in shame or sorrow (I had my suspicions), but in _fury_. How _dare_ this man blame us for all the misfortune in the world. How _dare_ he accuse _Tharn_ of being anything but an innocent child. And how _dare_ the man turn the class against us in minutes, inevitably spreading to the entire school. I wanted to shout at the smug bastard but I held myself back. If barely. We _could not afford_ to make more enemies when we already have so many.

But…

 _Mark my words,_ I swore _, one day I will make you pay for everything, along with everyone else that wrongs us._

* * *

It was a prison. Every day there we were treated as less than trash. And I could do nothing to protect Tharn. We couldn't even leave to someplace safe for us. We lived at the dorms like everyone else, not that our room was safe since the teachers had access to our rooms and we're able to destroy or outright take our stuff. We learned to hide the things that mattered to us very quickly.

As bad as the dorms were, the Academy was worse. Teachers turned a blind eye to everything that happened to us, a few even actively encouraged our treatment but at least they didn't sabotage our education, even if they didn't help us. The worst was the fact that there was nowhere we could hide from the other Saiyan children. They cornered us and "tested" out their fighting skills against us. Whenever they lost in class, failed a technique, or so much as lost a fucking piece of paper, they blamed us for their misfortune.

We stuck together and never went off alone, or we tried to anyways. Teachers separated us whenever they could, saying that twins together were worse than apart. Reduced to fighting and losing at every turn, we were unable to truly fight back and win. Tharn never liked it that I never fought back. After the first time I did, and got punished for "putting the useful kids in Regeneration Tanks" he didn't complain, but he did grow angrier with every beating. He did defend himself, but he sliped up often and usually punched someone's lights out. They tended to attack me more than Tharn, but that was fine with me. I wanted to protect him after all. It was us against the world every day there. Weekends rapidly became our favorite part of the week.

The lessons we learned were worthwhile though. I may I've some knowledge on how to fight, but Saiyans have practically turned it into an art. Battle is something with so many layers in it you end up creating an image for yourself. The ideal image for Saiyans was the enemy dead, but, as I recalled the danger of the beautiful forest we lived in, I thought that it could be a scene of peace too.

(I always regret not telling Tharn this. I thought he would have known and realized. I can only wonder what would have happened if I did.)

We learned other things too, but mostly we just learned about fighting and things useful for fighting. The all the academics that we needed were downloaded directly into our brains during the few weeks at the hospital after birth. Did you know that even the most advanced math and science on Earth is toddler knowledge on planet Vegeta? Makes you a bit depressed, doesn't it? Well, we were also given the option to get all the knowledge that was left out when we were younger. There is only so much information that the brain can take in at such a young age and while all the necessary information is in our heads, they didn't put in the more detailed information.

We were all required to take the basic package - a more advanced version of what we learned as kids - but we also had the choice of learning a certain topic, a few topics, a mix, or everything. I, of course, took everything. Knowledge is power after all. (I ignored the little voice in the back of my mind saying that I just couldn't stand the loss of an entire culture, no matter how cruel it was.) Tharn selected a fifteen out of fifty topics to take, not wanting to be left behind, but not really caring about gaining information.

A handful of others chose to take some downloads, but no more than three. Tharn only chose to take fifteen because they were ones he found useful.

(Brief rundown of the Saiyan system for infants. Third class babies, like Goku, are sent to weak planets to conquer. The ship downloads the mission and how to operate the ship in the child on the way there. They are the only ones to get sent off planet so early because if they can't survive and return, then they don't care about the child. Basically, they're the runts. Once they return, they are sent to the Third Class academy, similar to the Second Class academy.

Second class soldiers, like Tharn and I, are sent to the Academy where we receive the updates and learn about fighting. First year is to instill the basics. The next two are to train for strength and applying those basics in sparring. The last year is for Ki and it's applications, like blasts and flight. After the Academy, they are placed into an appropriate squad in the army, where they gain experience and slightly more specialized training.

The elite are a specialized class and are raised to be leaders and take command. They leave the planet once they finish their training and are assigned harder missions over time. These are the soldiers that are watched by Frieza, who considers any other soldier "unworthy" of this presence. Thank whatever powers there are for this small mercy.)

The updates are actually a separate program from the normal lessons. This is because simply putting that info in the brain isn't possible. The brain would have no way of being able to categorize that information. Instead, it would end up causing the poor sap permanent brain damage because it would not be able to do anything. It like having millions of post-its stuffed in a filing cabinet and expecting to just reach in there and get the information you're looking for. The program is a lot like choosing to take an elective in high school. You pick the topics you want to learn and use free time for the class. Those who were in this program would stay for varying lengths of time and until they got all the information they wanted.

Now, since I decided to take the entire program, I would be required to stay every day for four hours in a pod where a set amount of information would be given to me. I would be taking it one topic at a time and I would get a new topic about every month. I would also be getting more information at a time because I would be getting this throughout the four years I would be at the academy. The more downloads you take, the longer you have to stay, but the program lasts our entire schooling regardless. From early morning after breakfast (about 7) to about 10 (or the equivalent to planet time anyways) I was stuck in a pod learning. After eating (10-11) both me and Tharn went to class until around 2. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted after that unless we were being "punished".

It was a good thing that Tharn's power fluctuated so much or we might have gotten more attention than we needed. Every time they attacked, he flared his Ki before holding back. He didn't even appear to realize what he was doing. I tried to keep my power mostly the same with minor increases every month or so. Just high enough that it's clear I'm improving, but still near the bottom of the class. As it was, we were looked down upon yes, but we could defend ourselves from truly serious injuries and weren't despised for being stronger. All Saiyans have an immense amount of pride of their strength and being anything but the strongest would anger them. It's why Third class soldiers resented the elites and why Bardock and his team created dissent among the elites when they started taking high ranked missions and _successfully completing them_. A perfect example would be how the Vegeta I watched a lifetime ago was incredibly furious that Goku was stronger and kept trying to beat him to the point where it became a full out obsession. It wasn't until he accepted that just because he was a prince didn't mean he would be stronger that he started to stabilize and get his life back on track. Heck, before Goku, Frieza was the one who created that complex in him by treating him like a pet, blowing up the typical Saiyan reaction to a constant state of mind.

We did need a place to train privately, but we couldn't just train anywhere. We had to find a place that could hide us and was out of the way, so no one would be able to bother us. I couldn't risk someone finding out that we already knew how to attack with our Ki. It was unheard of to properly use it before having been through at least half the Academy. Even then, the kids who are able to are regarded as ones with a lot of potential.

The building I found for us was empty and mostly isolated, not to mention stable. It was small and old, so not many would go there. It was perfect to practice in. And we did. We spent most of our free time there practicing attacks, sparring with each other or just doing basic strength training. On one of our training sessions though, a year after we started the academy, everything changed. At least for me.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	5. The Academy Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Sayian Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** The next part is fighting me. Might put it up later today, might put it up tomorrow.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** The Academy Part 2

Once inside our hideout, we started our routine. Tharn worked on his physical conditioning. I focused on my Ki. Tharn preferred to get stronger, but no matter how much I impressed upon him the importance of skills, he went with physical training anyways. It didn't help that the other kids always mocked out strength and that we needed to rely on techniques to win anything - we couldn't lose in all the class fights after all, what if we ended up like Tarble? More often than not, he let his anger get the best of him and ended up separated from me with "extra lessons". If it was anything like what I've been though, its more like the teachers hurting the student with an excuse. This place was turning the curious boy I once knew into someone more and more like the typical Saiyan.

Feeling a pang of loss at those thoughts, I pushed them away (Don't kid yourself, you just can't stand the truth.) and worked on focusing my energy. I wanted to create my own version of Krillin's Destructo Disk attack - or was it Kienzan? - because it was an extremely effective bit of Ki manipulation. From what I could tell, it had a low cost of energy too - for a Saiyan anyways - although it needed more control. The edges were extremely sharp and seemed fine too. If the energy cost really was low, the energy won't show up on scouters much and no one would really expect it to be dangerous. Perfect for underestimation.

I stretched the ki in my hands to form a disk. It was more handheld than the huge disk that Krillin made in the show. I I sharpened the edges further, focusing on evening it out. I smoothed out the disk more, making sure the base would remain stable.

Next, I spun the disk. Faster and faster, in until it generated a low hum by itself. Aiming at a target pillar nearby, I threw it. It went in smoother than a knife through butter.

Still, I frowned. It took me a near ten minutes to perfect that disk - not entirely unexpected, I remember the show saying that it took a lot of time to form - but I needed to be able to the technique to be faster. It also took up a lot of concentration to keep in control of it. My energy wanted to spread out in different directions as well. Understandable, though annoying in this case. I tended to just shoot Ki blasts of varying sizes and power rather than any kind not specific attack. When I formed those blasts, I started at the center and had my energy spread out.

 _Perhaps, I could make use of that_ , I thought. My energy preferred to move so why not modify the disk?

Nodding to myself, I reformed my energy. When I finished making the disk, instead of fighting the energy, I let it move to a new form, but I guided that into a disk shape too. Adding more energy caused more disks to form. Soon enough, the disk became a shape that was like a star, the shape reforming so quickly it looked as if several disks were part of the attack. Tossing that at a mostly solid pillar, it went through even easier than before, tearing through and destroying it with its spin.

I grinned. This was much better. Forming it only took a minute, and most of that time was for figuring out how to make the modification work. It needed a name though. Star Striker? Nova Splicer? Maybe Nova Drive? No that one didn't make sense. Nova Splicer will do unless I find a better name.

A crash and curse disturbed me from my thoughts. Looking over to see Tharn laying on his back, limbs sprayed out and eyes set into a glare, my worries came back.

"Are you oka-" I reached out to comfort him like I did many times before, but instead he just jumped up, throwing a punch at me before I realized he was attacking.

I staggered back, startled at this unusual reaction from him. "Tharn, what are you-!" _doing?_ I tried to say.

"Shut up and fight me!" Tharn roared. He was pissed and angry for no reason I could see. I started fighting back if uncertainly, but my greater experience and skill won out. I did not train to be beaten. Not even by my twin.

Tharn did not stop his attacks. When I beat him with a well placed kick to the gut, he dragged himself up and glared, hostility practically radiating from him in droves. It almost seemed like he would attack me again, but he just turned around and left.

"Tharn!" I called out. When I tried to follow, he shouted, "Don't you dare follow me! Leave me alone for once!" and stormed out. Leaving me to wonder what just happened and why I didn't notice him becoming so angry with me. (What are you thinking, you saw this coming, you just don't want to acknowledge it.)

* * *

From then on, Tharn started staying away from me more and never ran from a fight. He no longer just defended or dodged attacks. He never held back anymore. Instead, he used all his energy to fight and became more and more violent. He stopped using the skills I showed him and just used pure strength. His energy stopped fluctuating too, constantly at his full power. Whenever anyone decided to attack him in the halls, he fought back twice as hard and beat them down. After every victory, he seemed vindictive, as if each fight was proof of something. He quickly rose from the bottom of the rankings to the top of the class. When it was clear that Tharn was getting too strong for the others to fight, they mostly left him alone and turned their attention to me instead.

I took those beatings, remembering about how Tharn slowly but surely managed to pull himself away. How he brushed off the little things I did for him. How he seemed to hide more from me than before. How angry he grew when he saw that I still wouldn't fight back. How he fought more and more against them in any way he could. I realized that I managed to ignore the little signs that he was changing. That he no longer was as kind to me. (Stop with your delusions. He started hating this - hating _you_ since not long after you came to the academy. You just blinded yourself to the truth.)

Despite that, I would not allow myself to fight back. I may have ended up in a near permanent injured state because of this, but it only served to make me stronger. Attracting attention with the strength I knew I had from Zenkai might end up with attention that I didn't want. By the time I graduated I was as strong as an elite from how often they hurt me. A weak elite, but elite nonetheless. Suppressing my energy became very useful. It let them think I wasn't getting much stronger than a standard second class, and was "defective" since my Zenkai didn't seem to be working, appearing to only give me minimal increases in strength.

I wanted to confront him about why he was acting this way, but he fought so often and got so many "detentions" that he simply went to bed as soon as he entered our room. As he changed more and more I was left struggling with trying to fix our relationship while he ignored me at every turn. Once in awhile he accepted a few gifts from me. Mostly the useful type. When I realized this, I started going out to the city more to do odd jobs in exchange for supplies. I often went to a restaurant that always welcomed a helping hand. Most of the workers there couldn't or wouldn't fight and assumed that it was the same for me. I didn't correct them.

I trained on the weekdays after classes, channeling my frustration and anger into the physically tiring tasks often, and worked on the weekends. I replaced anything he lost or broke for him and bought medical supplies to patch him up. He always ignored or outright rejected me when in public so I learned to silently look out for him. I wouldn't normally help someone who didn't want my help, but he was still my twin and I couldn't forget the bright eyed boy who followed me everywhere. I put the gifts in plain sight, wrapped his injuries when he was asleep, and stayed out of his way.

When none of my attempts to reach out were accepted, I began to lose hope. There were nights where I would stay up, despairing over how things turned out so horribly. I never stopped trying to get him to talk to me, but when each of my more public attempts only caused him to get angrier, I could only avoid him. I stayed out of his way more and more, but clung to the belief that he would change back to normal one day. It stayed that way until we turned two cycles old. When we graduated from the academy.

The day before our actual graduation, he approached me for a fight. For a spar in one of the classrooms. I was elated, and more than a little hopeful that things might change for the better soon.

Funny how that one fight would lose me my brother. Would separate him from me as far as he could possibly be.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	6. The Academy Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here you go.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** The Academy Part 3

I shifted into a fighting stance, preparing to take my brother on seriously. I could not afford to mess up here. If he thought I wasn't giving all I had, he might turn his back on me again and I wouldn't be able to stand that.

Looking into his eyes, I got a sense of intense focus from him, as if this fight meant more than solely a spar. Before I could think on that more, Tharn attacked. I fought back just as hard. But as we were fighting, as I dodged punches and kicks and Ki blasts, I realized that he was aiming for places to injure. To break. To main. _To kill_. I refused to do the same. He was _family_. I didn't want to hurt him, even if he wanted to hurt me.

 _Why?_ I thought. _What happened to you? Why are you so angry at me? Why are you trying to kill me? What did I do? Could I have do anything to fix this? Why little brother?_ As my thoughts were in turmoil I aimed for less harmful attacks, growing more distracted as the fight went on and my resolve for fighting him at full power decreasing at a rapid pace. My weakness for my brother cost me the fight. One of his more vicious attacks hit me in the throat while I was distracted and when I noticed I was too slow to react. It sent me crashing to the ground and he capitalized on that by kicking me in the ribs, no doubt cracking a few in the process.

Tharn scoffed. "So this is what has become of my older brother. Pathetic. If you actually fought back in the halls, maybe you wouldn't be so _weak_. Then again, with how slowly your power increases, I shouldn't have expected anything more." He kicked me again, when I attempted to get up, causing me to release a gasp of pain and fall back down. "I won't let you hold me back any more Kharn. I won't become a weakling like you. Enjoy being Third Class trash."

When my brother turned to leave I wheezed, trying to say _something_. He never looked back. I stared at his back, hoping futilely for him to come back to me. Didn't he know? Didn't I tell him? As I lay there feeling like nothing would ever be the same between us again, the horrifying realization that no, I didn't tell Tharn the danger that Frieza posed. I never truly explained why I told him to constantly hold back, to stay out of the limelight. I was keeping him from the truth of the situation because I wanted to protect him and, and because of that, I lost him before anything could ever happen.

Ten minutes later, when I got my breath back, I dragged myself off the floor and made my way back to our room, only to find all of Tha- _his_ things missing. Dropping into my bed, I cried for the first time since I woke up in this world.

* * *

The next morning I went to the ceremony where our new ranks would be given, along with our squads. Each of us would be reassigned to a suitable class and placed with a group of adults that would both give us more specialized training and watch out for us on purging missions.

Despite the Saiyan love for battle, they are wise enough to keep from killing the children young. This was a way of letting them get experience while also adapting to taking missions. The kids would also live with the squad so they had someone to take care of them until they learned how to do it on their own.

"When I call your name, new rank, and power level, come up to get the appropriate gear." The our first instructor - I never bothered to remember his name - drawled out, clearly seeing this as a waste of his time. "Your team leaders," He gestured to the door, "Are waiting to hear your names to come get you. This is to keep you little shits from either being late to meeting your team or get lost trying to find them. Though I don't see why they made it regulation. Less of you brats running around seems damn fine to me."

"Azpargat, 1,300, Second Class." A tall female Saiyan walked through the door, grabbed the back of the kid's freshly put on gear, and dragged him out.

Most of them were assigned to second class. It was expected that they stay the same rank. Gaining a rank was straight forward if difficult to reach the standards required. Dropping a rank, on the other hand, was actually harder than most would expect. You had to lose most of the time, but have enough wins to not be thought of as a Saiyan that couldn't fight, which would get you kicked out and killed soon enough. You also had to maintain a power level that was inside the class range. Outliers were either sent to the Third Class Academy, or plain kicked out. Being a twin would have ended up with me being the latter out of spite, or else I would have just aimed for there from the start.

"Kharn," He sneered, "1,000, Third Class." I went up to get the only set of Third Class gear up there, ignoring the jeers of my classmates. I knew that my actual power level was closer to 3,900. I didn't need their approval. When no one came in to get me, the taunts became louder.

"No one wants to take a twin!"

"Bet you they hope you won't ever find them!"

"No bet!"

"Pathetic weakling trash!"

I blocked out their insults and returned to my seat in the back, wincing internally at the superior look my brother had and the obvious scorn he held for me. He left my side to sit in the front a long time ago.

"SHUT UP AND LET MY FINISH BRATS!" The class quieted down rapidly. They learned not to test his temper _fast_.

Most of the others in the class got called up, but still, no one came for me. I was growing more agitated until-

"Tharn," He looked like he ate a lemon, "4,000, First Class." The few students that remained were stunned, cutting off the jeers that they were about toe throw out. When an elite came to get him, clearly impatient, Tharn threw me a glance and sneered at the class before following.

I could do nothing but stare at his back and wonder how long he had been working to be an elite. He would have needed to take specialized lessons to have even been considered for a promotion. No one would have given _twins_ that kind of instruction, but clearly someone did. Only thing is, why was Tharn the only one it was offered to?

Dimly, I registered the other kids leaving when their squad leaders came to get them. But I didn't care. It was only when the room was empty that I realized that there was no one here for me. _What is this_ , I thought, _Naruto? Don't tell me I have a lazy, perverted, perpetually late sensei as my squad leader. Though, I would rather take a late leader than no leader at all. Don't tell me that the other kids were right and that I was abandoned from the start._

Ten minutes later, my nerves go the better of me. I couldn't help but think that I would be faced with this treatment until Planet Vegeta was destroyed. I got up and opened the door to leave the room in search of one of the instructors - maybe I could get the name of the Saiyan that was meant to come get me. I was desperate enough to go and ask even if they would probably laugh in my face. I wasn't a student anymore so they weren't required to help me. - only to crash into someone who bowled me over in their rush inside.

I lay there dazed for a few seconds, hearing curses from whoever that was, before I shook myself off and got up to face them. I was waiting for my squad leader after all, and it seemed that they were just late to pick me up. I couldn't help but feel relieved that my squad leader wasn't trying to get rid of me right off the bat. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with the abuse that had always come with being a twin. At the very least, it seemed they cared about being on time to meet me.

He - he was clearly a man - banged his head on one of the desks he was under. It seemed that he created a mess of the desks and somehow made them pile up on him. A few seconds later he was freed, and I froze when I saw who he was. He scowled, and tossed the remaining desks away from him, turning in the process to reveal a _very_ distinctive scar on his right cheek. He was tall and tan, with an _even more_ distinctive hairstyle. Frozen as I was, my thoughts could only settle on one thing.

Fuck.

* * *

 **For those who don't know the Naruto reference, I am referring to Hatake Kakashi, the Jonin-sensei of Team 7.**

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	7. Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to **SonAshleyandIvy** for reviewing, but please keep in mind that my updates will start slowing. There might be a chapter later today, there might be one tomorrow, but after that I'll really start updating at a slower pace. The only reason I updated this so fast is because I feel that I shouldn't leave a cliffhanger for so long when I _do_ have the next part ready. After chapter 8 though, I don't know when I'll be ready to update again. I will try my best to put it out quickly though. Also, **Thanks!** to all my followers and favoriters!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Meeting the Team

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

I did _not_ get myself to Third class only to end up in the squad that was the _entire reason_ that Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta in the first place. Then again, he might just have went in the wrong room. My hopes rose. It was entirely possible that he was assigned to the Third class section in the other building. I felt myself relax slightly at the thought. Of course a coincidence like that wouldn't be possible. After all, what are the chances of Bardock's team being the one I was assigned to?

I was shaken from my thoughts by Bardock speaking, realizing that he was studying me while I was distracted.

"I'm looking for a student that completed the standard education today." Bardock said. "A previous Second class, now Third, named Kharn. You him?"

Feeling defeated, but determined not to let it show, I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was all too likely to either humiliate myself or reveal something that I shouldn't.

"Right then…" Bardock gestured for me to follow. "This way. Keep up or I'll leave you behind." And with that he walked out of the room with a lot more grace than he entered. I followed, resigned to what apparently was the universe laughing at my attempts to stay away from the main characters.

We soon left the building and took flight to a section of the city that I never went to before. Looking down to see a sparring field, I could also make out four figures in it as we grew closer. When we landed, I glanced over the other members of the squad I just joined before turning my attention to Bardock. He was the one in charge and I should show my respect by giving him my full attention, no matter how curious I was about the others. The show didn't really reveal much about them.

Bardock looked at me, still clearly skeptical, though about what, I couldn't say. "If you couldn't tell kid, we're stuck being your babysitters for the next cycle. I'm Bardock and this," Bardock waved an arm at the others, "is my team." As I faced them I could see him give them a look, out of the corner of my eye. I assumed that he was signaling them to introduce themselves.

"Shugesh, brat." A stout man with mostly flat hair and pale skin raised a hand and spoke first.

A large, balding, grey skinned man, the biggest in the group, tilted his head at me. "Borgos."

The only woman put a hand on her hip and said, "Fasha."

The last male, a tall orange skinned man with spiky top hair crossed his arms. "Tora."

I nodded and said, "Kharn." despite the fact that they probably already knew. I just hoped to make it even just a little less tense. I had no idea what caused them to be so withdrawn from me, but it clearly made them unwilling to associate with me much. Internally I frowned. Could it be because I was a twin?

"Use that scouter of yours and check our power levels." Bardock ordered.

I activate the scouter that I received with my mission gear. Power sensing may be more accurate, but it can't give a set numerical value to compare it to. With people that didn't know how to hide their power levels like Saiyans, it's very useful.

Looking at Bardock, I say, with as much surprise I could muster, "4,200! That's-!"

"Low level elite, I know brat." Bardock cuts me off. "All of us have power levels much higher than a typical Third class, and we intend to get even stronger. We all saw your records at the academy, and let me tell you now that we're not going to take that bullshit from you. I know you have a power level of 1,000, which is standard for a second class, if higher than usual for a kid."

Bardock looks me straight in the eye, "Get this straight. None of us are going to help you out on missions. You're on your own. I couldn't care less what crap reason you have for letting the other brats win, but here, with us?" He gestured to his team. "You pull your weight or you die kid."

"We're stuck with a crappy job so you can work your way up to handling the types of missions we can." Bardock said. "You're damn lucky that we're even bothering with taking easier jobs. If I had it my way, you would be tossed into the deep end. It you'll have made you stronger in the end, but it's regulation that we have to take at least the first purge on your level. Now check the others, brat."

I looked at Tora, "4,100." He smirked.

I turned to Fasha, "3,800."

Shugesh was… "4,000."

Borgos said, "Saved the best for last, huh kid?" I ignored him. "4,500"

"You're going to-" Bardock started.

"Fuck this shit, Bardock." Tora said. "You might not care why he held back, but frankly, I do and I bet the others agree with me." He looked at me. "Kid, why the hell are you third class. It isn't that difficult for someone of your power level to stay second class - you second classes normally have a power level between 800 to 2,000 most of the time - but it says that you've the lowest success rate we've seen since- well we don't really talk about that, but the point is that you suck. We won't accept anyone who can't fight even if they were assigned to us."

He immediately was whacked over the head by his squadmates. No really. They all reached out and smacked him together.

"Shut the fuck up fool!" Fasha barked.

Rubbing at his head, Tora replied, "We were all thinking it - don't try and say that you weren't, you clearly were - and if we are going to work together at all, we're going to have to get this out of the way. I won't go on missions with a brat who won't fight."

I stared at him, all of them really. Tora was right, for all that they appeared disinterested, they made sure to pay attention to me. But this didn't make sense. They should already know how Twins are treated.

"I'm a twin." I said slowly. It really should be all they needed to understand.

"Brat", Shugesh said after a few seconds, "That's not a reason. We already knew that. Now spit it out before I decide to make you."

I frowned and just gave the only reason that would make sense to them. If they didn't believe in the curse - I didn't hold my breath, they could easily turn on me later when they realize how widespread the belief is. After all, if so many people believe in it then there should be some truth right? Sheep, the lot of them - then I should use the reasoning I should have told Tharn. I agonized over it for so long, but at least it would be put to use this way. Besides, it's not like I could tell them the truth anyways. Who would believe me?

"When I first started at the academy, my first instructor said that twins were a curse." I began, seeing the beginning of comprehension rise on their faces. "There's a stupid superstition - apparently not among the Third Class judging by your reactions, but it is a strong belief for every other Saiyan - that when twins are born, doom is coming to all those around them. From what I could tell, it warped into twins being weak scum and useless wastes of space. That instructor made the academy hell. Kids were able to break my bones and get away with it. I wasn't even healed - they said I deserved it. I just stopped fighting back so that they would get bored sooner."

"Why the hell did you do that?! If they attack you then you just beat them twice as hard!" Tora exclaimed.

My patience was thin from long before this meeting. I had enough stress in my life right now without his bastard judging my choices. What did someone like _him_ know about me? What gave him the right to tell me what I should have done like that? I was just so sick and tired of stupid adults controlling me all the time! I _snapped_.

"Give me one fucking reason I should have done that!" I demanded. "They did nothing for me! The one time I did fight back, they just came back harder, thinking that they were in the right, when I was _ordered to stand down and let them crush me_ just because twins at _worthless_." I sneered. "They thought that a _twin_ ," I spat out, "was scum and that any victory I got was because it was my fault they lost - which makes no fucking sense! I _won't_ give them any more reason to believe they are right!"

I took a breath to calm myself down. "I decided," I said calmly, _stubbornly_ , "That if that's what they thought about me, I wouldn't do a thing that they said. I would fight, I would get stronger, I would do whatever the hell I wanted, but I wouldn't succeed in those classes. I wouldn't fight back and get them praised for beating me. I swore when I was Third class, their supposed _lesser_ , I would go right up to them and pay them all back for what they did to me. I'll show them _all_ that being a twin doesn't mean shit - that I was - _am_ just that powerful on my own."

 _And like hell I would associate with bastards like that for the rest of my life by being second class._ I thought but did not say.

I must have said something right when I went on my rant, because the others actually relaxed a bit.

"Well then," Bardock smirked, crossing his arms, "Welcome to the team kid."

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	8. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** The best estimate I can give for my next update is anywhere from today to tomorrow. Depends on my muse. Anywho, here's the next part! (Even if it feels like filler to me.)

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** Settling In

"Back to what I was saying before _Tora_ ," Bardock sent a piercing glare his way, "interrupted. You're going to be living with me." Bardock said. "I have son your age that got promoted to second class. It's part of the reason that our team was even chosen to put up with you. I was already on the roster of teams because of my son. Parents, and their teams by default, are volunteered for it upon you brats graduating. Taking into account our high power levels and _your_ naturally high power, it was only reasonable that you were dumped on us."

"Yeah," Tora cut in, "It's all because of this bastard that we got stuck with you." Bardock smacked Tora without even looking, causing him to complain about the abuse.

"If you can't take a hit like that you're not a Saiyan, wuss." Fasha retorts.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Tora shouts before lunging at Fasha. It quickly devolved into a fight that dragged the others in. I sweat-dropped at the sight. I got the feeling that this would be a common theme with them.

"You'll be living in his room." Bardock continued, not even acknowledging the fighting behind him. "We'll meet them for the purge tomorrow at the usual place. And Tora," He said louder over the fighting before flying off, "Don't be late!"

Even when fighting, everyone laughed at Tora, who immediately protested this, saying how no one ever let him forget the _one time_ he forgot they had a mission. Tired of his whining Shugesh said, "I got this." and punched him. I only heard the fight starting up again before I had to focus on keeping up with Bardock.

Not long later, we landed near a simple house. It seemed to look like most of the others in the area. Probably the standard housing for Third class.

Saiyans don't have a set currency like other planets might have. Most of what they are able to get are based on the class system. If you aren't a warrior, you tended to only get the bare basics to survive. Those are the Saiyans that were considered useless and there are about 10 Saiyans at any time that fall into this category. The only exceptions to that are the cooks. Half of the third class is actually comprised of cooks. It's rare to find a cook of a higher class. Cooks aren't given armor, but they are put in a uniform to identify them and they are allowed into all areas so long as they are bringing food/working to make food. They get housing, but they are put into big dorms, and have to deal with sub pat conditions.

Warrior Third class Saiyans, like Bardock, are given proper housing and food, but their access to a lot of the better areas are restricted. They have to make a living off of the missions they complete. If they don't, they lose a lot of what they have and they need to take a lot of missions to meet their quota. It's why most of them are off planet and why they tend to take easier missions. Easier missions are faster to complete so they never truly met a challenge that would make them stronger like Bardock's team. Frieza must have called all of the third class back - actually he must have fixed it so most of the Saiyans were free - when he destroyed the planet or there would have been a lot more Saiyans alive.

Second Class Saiyans have a lot more free time and don't have to constantly take missions to support themselves, so they have the time to set up trade. When they are on the planet, they tend to trade items they find on their missions at the market, which is basically a bunch of tables where items are bartered. They are free to move about more areas of the city than third class, but certain areas are also restricted from them.

Then there are the elites. They get some of the best stuff there is to support themselves and they they rarely needed to go on missions. Of course, with the Saiyan love for battle, they take many more than they need to. These Saiyans are smallest portion of the population, and it's rare to see them associating with the lower classes. They can take up jobs teaching the next generation, or guarding, whether it's at the palace, welcoming Frieza, or simply making sure no one of lower rank enters higher ranked areas.

Royalty, however, tend to stick to the palace and are rarely seen off the planet. The Prince is an exception because of how "entertaining" he is to Frieza. It's why he is sent on purges when he is a kid and why you are more likely to see him in the city. Even before Frieza came, as a Prince, he is expected to show that his power is greater, even as a child. It is basically a warning to keep the population from thinking that the royal family has grown weak.

Bardock led the way inside, revealing a more decorated interior than most Saiyans had. There were tons of knickknacks laying around, each different than the last. Although there were a few similar objects, something about them made me hesitate to group them together. None of them were something a Saiyan normally had. I even saw something that appeared to be a doll of sorts.

There were more photos than I have ever seen before too. Most of them had a younger Bardock and his team on different planets, celebrating. When the focus of the picture wasn't them, they usually held a lithe, somewhat short woman and a boy. Although the boy seemed to be struggling to get away from the woman in nearly all of the images. Not a single one of the photos had frames, and. I wondered if it was a Saiyan thing or so they could have more room for newer pictures.

For all that the house was filled with these things, it didn't seem that messy. The photos on the walls were interspersed with some flatter objects, creating a traveled feel to the house. The other knickknacks were laid out throughout the room I saw so far, so they didn't appear to be placed into several big piles. The center of the floor and doors were clear too.

Bardock grunted, drawing my attention to him. He motioned with a hand to follow him and I did, curious how the rest of the house looked.

The smell hit me before I even looked around. The next room was a kitchen. The table was filled with dishes, nearly all of which I have never seen before, causing my stomach to growl and me to drool. Considering I only had the filling but disgusting food at the academy, and mostly just had cooked meat when I was younger, that wasn't a very hard thing to do. Not even the restaurant I worked at occasionally had food like this. They just cooked large amounts of simple foods.

Because my attention, like any Saiyan, was drawn to the food first, I completely missed the woman from the pictures place more finished plates from the stove. Well, until she placed them on the table and giggled at my expression, causing me to wipe the drool away hastily and look to the side in embarrassment.

Bardock went straight for the food, not even taking a seat before digging in. When the woman started eating too, I was left looking at the food with longing. Saiyans wouldn't share their food after all.

Just as I was about to attempt to run to a restaurant - I was sure I could get the food and eat while moving - and back, the woman seemed to notice I wasn't eating. At some point Bardock sat down in one of the chairs and looked up from his food and at me. Seeing her stop eating, drew Bardock's attention to me too.

Swallowing whatever was in his mouth she said, "Kid, you defective or something? Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not defective!" I shot back before realizing what she just said. My eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, some of that's for me?"

Entranced by the possibility that I could have some of that delicious food, I didn't see the woman shoot Bardock a glare, which he shrugged at, slightly bewildered.

"Of course you can have some!" She announced. "And since Bardock seemed to have told you to just watch, you can have his portion of seasoned gashmir that I made."

"What!" Bardock yelled. "I didn't tell the kid shit!"

"Well you obviously must have," She retorted, "Because the kid didn't even know he was allowed to eat."

"Like hell I did woman!"

"Don't try-!"

"Um." I interrupted, slightly regretful that I would have to give up some food by explaining. "Bardock really didn't tell me anything Miss. I just assumed it wasn't for me because I don't see why you would share food this good with anyone. I thought you two would want it all for yourselves and that I would have to get my own food later."

She smacked Bardock on the back of his head, nearly causing him to choke. "Idiot. You didn't tell him _anything_?"

"I thought it was obvious!" Bardock replied after he finished pounding his chest. "What Saiyan refuses to eat when food is in front of them!"

"Not just that!" She sighed and just turned to me and smiled, smacking Bardock's hand from the food. "Wait for us." She said without looking. "Now, seeing as how my mate didn't seem to tell you about me earlier, my name's Gine, what's yours?"

"Kharn," I responded, trying to keep my attention on her and not the food.

"Well, Kharn, thank you for saying my food was good, but I think you need to taste it to say anything more, so…" She grabbed me and plopped me into a seat. "Dig in!"

I needed no other invitation. I leapt at that pile of heaven like a starving animal on crack. I heard an indignant cry somewhere in the background, but I didn't care. Tears were coming from my eyes. I almost forgot what good food tasted like.

So absorbed in my food frenzy, I didn't see the looks I was receiving from the two adults in the room. It wasn't until they began to realize that I nearly ate a fourth of the remaining food that they should eat now and talk later.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	9. First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, the best estimate I can give for my next update is anywhere from today to tomorrow. But here's something I've been looking forward to.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** First Mission

After eating a _very_ delicious meal, I got to know Gine more personally. She worked at a restaurant nearby, or rather, she owned a restaurant and was its head chef. Most of the food I ate were different recipes that she created after a lot of experimentation. She told me that she once was on Bardock's team as well, but once she got pregnant with Raditz, decided to stop and become a chef instead. Her power level was around 300, on the weak side for a Third Class adult, so there was no problem taking her off the mission roster.

She told me of how Bardock almost never lived in this house before she lived with him. It was around that time that she started taking pictures with her scouter to print them late, just so that "it seemed like someone actually lived here, even if he didn't, not really anyways." While on missions with him, she picked up something from every planet they went to. Eventually, she ran out of room at her place and just stored it at his, because again, he never really went there. Most of the time, he was sleeping in the Regen Tanks after a mission and, once out, moved on to the next one.

Bardock got so irritated at seeing her take over his living space, that he actually started going there more often to invalidate her argument. She refused to budge because he "suddenly decided to change his mind" and it got to the point where they became so used to living with each other that when she actually left for a week, both of them were chomping at the bit to return. She said that it all fell into place from there. Especially with how much he needed to look out for her on purging missions.

Bardock left sometime while she was talking, causing her to huff when she noticed. "Of course he would leave now." She muttered, before showing me to my room, or Raditz's old room anyways. It already had a bed and blankets, and it was cleared of any personal belongings. It was clear that he took everything and left. Catching a sad smile on Gine's face when she thought I wasn't looking, I grew angry at his disregard for his family. I didn't know him though, or his circumstances, so I tried not to judge. For all I know, Bardock might have been a bad father to him.

Once she left, I lay in bed, watching the stars from the only window in the room. It was small, but it gave a clear view of the sky, which was more than I could say for the Academy dorms. Looking at the stars usually reminded me of the nights in the forest with Tharn as kids. They comforted me in a way that I treasured since not much in my life gave me comfort.

But now, looking at the stars and remembering that each of those stars had a solar system, with each of those having their own planets, and most of them having life, the reality of my situation hit me all at once. I was going to be committing genocide.

* * *

I groaned, feeling the sunlight in my eyes. I may be used to getting up at the crack of dawn, but it didn't mean that I liked it. It didn't help that I had trouble going to sleep because I was worrying about actually taking a life. Seeing it in Dragon Ball didn't really help either because they were made up characters and they would just be revived with the Dragon Balls anyways.

 _But that isn't possible here_ , I thought as I got ready, _every life I take is gone for good. It's not like I could let them leave either, I can't afford to be seen as weak by the team, when I am already hanging by a thread with them._

I smacked into the door because I was caught up in my thoughts. _Whatever,_ I shook myself and reached for the handle, heading towards the delicious smell in the kitchen, _I'll worry about it afterwards. I can't really do anything anyways._ (Oh yeah? And how's ignoring the problem working for you? It didn't help you with Tharn, what makes you think it will help you now?)

Gine prepared an _amazing_ breakfast. I could really get used to eating like this. It didn't hurt that she offered to teach me how to make some of the food when I had the time. Being able to have food like this whenever I want….yeah, I'll put my all into learning!

Not long after we finished our meal - not breakfast. There was no such thing as three meals a day for Saiyans. If you wanted to eat, you ate. If you didn't, well, what Saiyan wouldn't want to eat? - Gine went to work and Bardock and I went to meet the rest of the team. With little more than faint acknowledgements of greetings, we gave our attention to Bardock. None of us were really that awake.

"Our mission," Bardock announced, "is to purge Planet Taing of its inhabitants. They have powerlevels ranging from 800 to 2,500. It will mostly be routine for us, but try to leave the stronger ones alive a bit longer for Tharn. It will start to toughen him up a bit. I'll give further orders when we actually land. The trip will take about a day."

From there on, we simply went to the pod launching areas, and waited. Or the other did anyways. I was wide awake now, having never been to space before, in either of my lives. The launch was rough, but once I oriented myself again, I was hit with the shocking view of space in its entirety. It took my breath away, looking at how wide and vast it was. I hoped that the sight would never cease to be amazing to me.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep though. There wasn't much to do and if I didn't I might actually starve in the pod. The pod was equipped with a stasis field generator and a sleeping agent that I manually activated. I would be awakened ten minutes to planetfall.

This would be a mixed blessing. On one hand, I was able to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. On the other hand, it gave me more time to _worry_ about what I was about to do. In the end, I wasn't able to completely commit to anything. I just had to push it to the back of my mind and power through. I would be fine. Hopefully.

* * *

Landing on a Planet is a lot rougher than one would expect. Especially when you didn't have seat belts or anything to secure yourself with. Even more when you were so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't realize you were landing in the first place. I ended up tumbling out of my pod like a first time drinker. Limbs flailing around and having no idea where up went.

Tora and Shugesh had a good laugh at my expense while Bardock and Borgos just gave me slightly amused looks. They were more focused on our surroundings than my antics. Fasha was the only one to help me up, abit roughly.

Shaking myself off, I looked around to see that we've landed in a village whose inhabitants surrounded us. Bardock gave me a look that clearly showed what he expected of me. With a sinking heart, I realized I wouldn't have any more time to prepare myself.

I raised a hand and used a simple Ki blast to hit the first creature it was aimed at. It wasn't until later that I realized it was a child. As if my first shot was a signal, the others went into action. They, and I, were ruthless. I didn't stop to think about what I was doing because if I did, I wasn't sure I could force myself to continue. It became a blur after that. Nothing but death and yells in a language I didn't understand, and I never wanted to understand. It would only make it worse. I helped that the inhabitants looked nothing like a Saiyan or human.

When the village was cleared, we stopped to eat. Expending energy only served to make a Saiyan more hungry and I was exhausted. I never worked so hard before, and unlike the others, I actually had to struggle with the fighting because I couldn't raise my powerlevel to help. I resolved to raise my power rapidly. Perhaps they would pass it off as me needing a battle to achieve Zenkai. No one really knew much about twins afterall.

When a leg of meat was offered to me, I just bit into it, uncaring of what it was, I just needed to eat. It was in the middle of the meal that I realized just what was in my hands. It was a literal limb off one of the inhabitants we killed. I felt sick. Looking over at the others, only to see them around a fire, roasting _more_ of them, made it worse. They were ignoring me for now though and I was grateful for that. It gave me time to gather myself together again. I wouldn't let _Saiyans_ , who value strength, see a bit of weakness from me.

I bit into the lim- _meat_ again. I couldn't afford to weaken myself with hunger. A memory of watching Goku be defeated by Yamcha because he was too hungry to fight flashed by before my eyes. We split up and headed into the other villages after that. It turned out that what we just destroyed was this planet's version of a metropolis. Not many of the other places had much of a challenge either.

The distance between me and the others let me raise my powerlevel to my fullest. I had to after I was nearly killed with an ambush of some of the strongest warriors on the planet, but even they were no match for me. I didn't feel nearly as bad when killing (Murdering) those who could fight back. I aimed for quick deaths though. I refused to let any of them suffer.

I went through 7 villages before I didn't sense anymore and head back to where I sensed the power of my team. Whether the lack of life was because the others got them, or because they were out of my range I didn't know. I didn't eat until I met up with the others again, upon which I just bit into whatever they gave me, trying not to think about it. The food tasted like ash in my mouth, but it filled me up.

The team congratulated me for raising my power to 2,000 and purging so many so fast. I didn't think that I could look satisfied with that so I just blandly countered with wanting to get a better mission sooner. It got me with some looks of approval. I just wanted to not feel as much guilt when on these damn purges.

We returned two days ahead of schedule, even if I had to go to the tanks for a bit. We left for the next mission right after I got out.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please review.**


	10. Planet Kanassa Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is where things really start going. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Planet Kanassa Part 1

From then on, it seemed I was stuck with them. They pushed me hard and fast. For all that they were a team made up entirely of Third class members, they really knew a lot about fighting and other skills. They taught me between missions and whenever we took breaks in a mission. Often, if we finished a mission early, they took the time to stay on the planet for learning on different terrain.

Fasha increased my speed. She always started off with saying, "First thing about a fight is to not get hit. You get hit and get hurt, it's your own damn fault for giving them an opening." She was also the one to teach me about the pods, showing me how to manage them and make them more comfortable.

Tora trained my agility. He had fun laughing while chasing me with Ki blasts. It didn't help that I was banned from flying. Still, he taught me a lot about getting out of tight corners and broke my bad habit of letting things hit me. Though, I blew up a few times before I started getting the hang of it. He taught me more about scouter technology and rigging it so that if I wanted to be alone for a while, no one would be able to find me.

I didn't realize what Shugesh was teaching me until a few lessons in. He had me running everywhere all the time, carrying whatever crap he threw at me. He developed my endurance and strength to the point that I could keep up with them if I really pushed it. Of course, they were going at a casual pace while I went all out. Believe it or not, he actually knew a lot about patching up an injury. He also taught me to recognize when I was too injured and how to work around injuries.

Borgos ended up with the easier job of training my Oozaru form. He took me to an abandoned, resource poor planet and used the False Moon technique. Then he just started attacking my ape form until I woke up. He also just squeezed my tail until I was able to stand the pain. None of his training was fun. I didn't like how he was able to simply kill and not feel a thing about taking a life either, so although we got along, we were never really close.

Bardock taught me about fighting smarter, not harder. Strength may have mattered, but to just rely on strength was stupid. I grew faster in skill learning from him than I ever did at the academy. He was brilliant in the sciences too. He developed the False Moon technique by studying the Blutz Waves that the Moon gave off and replicating them. When I asked him to help me develop my attacks more, he made me practice until I could spam _all_ my attacks. He showed me a lot about the sciences in general and Sayian biology especially. Bardock once told me "The elites and higher ups think it's impossible for the Third class to get as strong as them, so I studied ways to get stronger. Being born with a high power level doesn't mean shit if you aren't that strong now." Even if he was thought of as a weak Saiyan, he was also regarded as the smartest Saiyan on the planet, which gave him more weight than even most of the Second Class.

Of all of them, it figured that I grew closest to Bardock, so close that I was surprised at how much I cared about his opinion of me. Bardock might have been rough with me, but when I never stopped and always went out of my way to learn more from him, he eventually softened. Minutely. Just a bit. I liked to think that he liked me.

Bardock's wife, Gine, acted a lot like Goku did (or should I say would) as well. She was kind and had a backwards clumsiness that I couldn't help liking. If this was earth she probably would have been considered really cute. However, this was Vegeta and strength was what mattered here. She had a weak power level. After an eighth of a cycle of training, I was able to match her pretty fairly. Despite that though. I could tell they really loved each other, even if Bardock hid it most of the time. I soon looked to her as the mother I wish I had too.

Looking back, it frightened me how fast I grew attached to all of them. They would all die soon and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Why would they believe me if I told them? So I did the only thing I could do and trained. Any time I had free was spent training. I even cut down on as much sleep as I could before the team found out and made me stop. Or bargained with me anyways. They increased the training they put me through just so I would stop training all the time. Fasha said "It's all well and good that you want to get stronger kid, but if you kill yourself doing so, well, that's just stupid."

Being with them was the best time of my life. They were my family. (What happened to Tharn huh? Isn't he your family too? Just because you haven't seen him after graduation it's fine to forget about him? What a _great_ older brother you are. No wonder he hates you.) It was when I managed to become three-fourths of Bardock's powerlevel (10,000), half a cycle through my time with them, that we were sent on the purge that signaled the beginning of the end. The mission to purge Planet Kanassa.

* * *

"Our next mission assignment is Planet Kanassa. It has an interesting rumor…" I tuned Bardock out, retreating into myself. I already knew this. I just wished I had more time to get stronger. I wished that I wouldn't have to lose my team - my family, because they still treated me like a little kid. They would never listen to me if I said that they were going to die.

"Kharn!" Bardock yelled, startling me out of a depressing spiral of thought. "Come on already, we have a job to do." And although I wanted to tell them what would happen. Although I wanted to keep them away from all of this. Although I wanted to scream and blast something out of anger at how I would lose them - because if they couldn't survive when they were so much stronger than me, what fucking difference would I make? - I followed. Because what else could I do?

* * *

We worked through the planet without too many problems. I had long since gotten used to the motions and while I will never take pride in what we do, I accepted that there was nothing I could have done to prevent their deaths. Instead, I just tried to give them a quick a death as I could, because if my team didn't complete the mission - they would be insulted at having an incomplete mission on their record. They pride themselves on always finishing by the time limit, no matter the difficulty. - another team would be sent out to do it instead.

The Kanassans fought bravely, despite the fact that they clearly stood no chance. Their warriors were strong, and some actually posed a challenge to me, if not the others. They were still stronger than me after all. I couldn't aim for ending the fight quickly with them. I knew that after this mission, I would be stronger than I was now. Perhaps, I would even increase to 8,000.

Whenever I was separated from my team, most of the civilian Kanassans willingly sought me out instead of the others. They saw in their visions that I was the one to give them the most painless deaths, and they knew they had no hope in fighting us when not even their strongest fighters could stand up to us. When they told me this, I even went out of my way to work alone just so I could make it easier for them. The latest group was the most memorable, and not only for the audacity of one of their members to question my actions.

* * *

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	11. Planet Kanassa Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** \- There will be a time, much later, where I will switch from First-Person POV to Third-Person POV.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next update will probably be my last for at least a week. I was on Spring Break from school, but soon I'll be returning to that hell. Maybe I'll put up the destruction of Planet Vegeta in that time. Probably not though. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Planet Kanassa Part 2

"Why?" The apparently young adult Kanassan asked. "Why do you kill all of us? Why do you seek to eliminate all life on our planet? We have done nothing to you child, and I see in your eyes that you are regretful of your actions. You have mercy, unlike the monsters that you travel with."

"They are not monsters!" I snap. When they all stepped back, I took a breath to calm myself. "They are my teachers, mentor, and teammates. They helped me get stronger and looked out for me when no one on my planet would care for a "cursed" child. They are mean more to me than any of those bastards, so don't call them that again."

"Then _why_?" A brave teen pressed on. "Why do you do this? Why do _they_ do this?"

I looked at him, contemplating actually telling someone the truth. They wouldn't know it for very long, and definitely not the whole truth, reincarnation will stay under lock and key, but to make someone realize how much Planet Vegeta was at risk…

"My race is one that thrives on battle." I start. "With every fight, every injury, we get stronger. When we reach near death and recover, our power increases drastically. However, we were a primitive species. We had no technology, no way to leave the planet to seek the battles we all craved. That was when Lord Frieza came. He made us a deal, work for him and he'll give us all the battles we could and so our King declared our allegiance to the Cold Empire."

"But that's not the only reason." I continue. "You can feel my strength correct?" Some of them nodded, but all keeping rapt attention to my words. "My powerlevel is at 7,500. The King's powerlevel - the strongest of our species I might add - is 30,000. Lord Frieza's powerlevel however…" A solemn look appears on my face. "Is 530,000."

"That's not possible!" A man cried out.

"It is." I state. "Lord Frieza is beyond the reach of all of my people. He could destroy the galaxy at his whim and that's not all. I know a truth that no other Saiyan is aware of. He has _transformations_ , each of which only increases his already immense power. His true powerlevel is actually 120,000,000." They are all silent in their shock.

"My people have no hope of a chance of rebellion, and they are content with how their lives are right now. I may not like the way things are, but I know that there is nothing that we could do to fight him, so I continue being a pawn, waiting for the day he turns on us."

"Why would he?" A woman - I assume anyways, I can't really tell - asks. "From what you say you are some of his best soldiers."

"We aren't, there are many soldiers stronger than us. My team is the exception." I frown. "And as a species, we are more entertaining to Lord Frieza than anything. He calls us monkeys and treats us like a loyal pet. Our potential to grow stronger is what frightens him though. My team is a group of Third Class Saiyans, the weakest on our planet, and normally Third class Saiyans have powerlevels between 200 and 800. My team however, takes on missions that not even the elite are willing to handle."

"I wish they wouldn't take such high ranked missions, but I wouldn't be able to stop them; they love fighting and getting stronger. However, we are drawing Frieza's attention to the fact that we don't have a limit to how strong we can grow and I fear that he will eliminate our species before we even have the chance to be strong enough for that." A silence reigns in the air.

"I kill with my team, because I know I have no other option." I say grimly. "But I also kill quickly, because it's all I can do. I take no joy in playing with my opponents, because it would make me like Lord Frieza and I refuse to be like that monster. Even if he destroys my planet, I will find a way to survive, stay hidden and get stronger, because I will pay him back for every life I was forced to take under him."

They went to their deaths quietly, and I made sure it was painless for each of them. One old man went last and it wasn't until it was his turn that he attacked.

My reflexes weren't for nothing though and I caught his hand before it hit me. I was more surprised than upset that he would fight. He did nothing to prevent the deaths before him and he was old. There was no reason for his actions. I was irritated though. If he was going to fight, he shouldn't have came with this group in the first place.

"Old man," I growled, "You better have a good reason for this." I squeezed his wrist lightly before letting go, but it clearly caused him a lot of pain. He rubbed his wrist as he spoke.

"You should know that the rumor that my planet has psychics is not entirely false," He said, "But those powers are gifted when a Kanassan comes of age, they are not inherent. There are only a few know how to gift the power of foresight and as the wiseman of the village, I am one of them. I have taught a few of my people recently this technique, but they have not yet learned how to make it permanent, not that it matters now." He said bitterly.

"I don't want my people to be forever lost to the sands of time." He declared. "Nor, do I want this technique to be gone for ages. I may not trust you child, but you are aiming for that madman's defeat, so if you were to wield the power of my people and if it were to assist you in orchestrating his demise, I will gift you with my knowledge. All that I know and remember of this power will be passed to you, I only ask that you never stray from killing Frieza."

I am silent for a moment before speaking. "I understand why you tried to force this on me, I would have resisted if you asked. The future for me is grim and I don't want to be faced with it for eternity." The old man seemed to deflate, resigned to my decision.

 _But_ , I thought, _I have no idea how much my knowledge will help me in the future. I plan to live and go to Earth to train, there is no telling what changes I'll cause in consequence. As much as I would hate seeing death and knowing that if nothing changed it would be my fault, I need to be able to prepare for future threats, no matter how vague or inaccurate the visions could be._

" _However_ ," I emphasize, "I also know that it is better to see the worst and prevent it, than be faced with the worst in reality. What do I need to do, old man?"

He straightened. "My name is Kalam, and you have to be unconscious for this to work. I was hoping to knock you out with that blow. I would be giving you all of my energy to help the process along so I planned to die with this being my final act."

"Not with that powerlevel." I snort before frowning. "But my team would be suspicious when I don't report in the next few minutes and being alone and vulnerable would only be inviting one of your people to kill me. We'll have to stage this. Attack me from behind, announcing that this is your revenge or something like that while I report to my team. That should-"

"Kharn! Where the fuck are you!" Tora barks over the scouter. "Bardock is down, some crazy got to him and he's out of it. Anyone alive now won't be soon - Borgos and Shugesh are finishing off the survivors - so the rest of us are leaving first. Get your ass to the pods now!"

I signaled for him to do it. "I'm on my way, I'll be there in- Aah!"

"You won't be leaving this planet if it's the last thing I do monster!" Kalam yelled. "My final act to my people will be making sure I take you down with me!"

My vision started to blur, having lowered my powerlevel just enough to make it possible for him to knock me out. I heard Tora yell something over the scouter, but I couldn't make it out. I only felt the gentle touch of Kalam's old hands before everything went black.

* * *

 **Before you go screaming with a Mary-Sue alert, I'll tell you right now that Kharn doesn't get to use his foresight for a _very_ long time. What he has right now is a key. Soon, he'll be kept from it and will actually have to _earn_ those powers.**

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	12. The Destruction of Planet Vegeta

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

 **POV** -In this chapter, the POV finally switches.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the final update for at least a week. Hopefully I'll be able to update in 7 days, but please don't hold your breath. I might end up bogged down with school work. I felt really encouraged by the recent reviews by **ArmCannos34** , **TheRealDeal44** , and **Nexus the 13th**. I especially appreciate the review by **DianaxAkiraFTW** because it gave me the extra motivation to finish this early. Please note the POV warning for this chapter. Now that's out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** The Destruction of Planet Vegeta

The next thing I knew I was seeing Planet Vegeta being blown up. I almost thought something went wrong before I realized that I was in space, but not in a pod, and yet I had no trouble breathing. It dawned on me that I was seeing a vision and when I thought about it, I also realized that I knew how to use these powers properly. Kalam gave me a great gift and I resolved to honor it as best as I could.

I blocked my powers temporarily - I had a good idea of what was happening already, I didn't need to see it for real. (You just don't want to face the fact that nothing you do changes anything.) - and opened my eyes to see the liquid around me draining. I waited patiently to be let out. There was no point to breaking the tanks after all, something that the medics were grateful for. Most Saiyans didn't bother to wait, always impatient to test their new strength.

Stepping out, I got dressed with the clothes and gear the medics provided me and turned the focus of my scouter inwards to see that my power was at 9,500. _It was over 9,000_ I joked to myself, feeling my lips twitch at the thought.

I looked over to my right to see Bardock in the adjacent tank, his face drawn together. It seems like I woke up before he did. When I checked his powerlevel I saw that it was at 12,000. I frowned. Was he really hurt enough to get such a large increase? Or did the activation of psychic powers damage us more it seemed?

The beeping of Bardock's tank drew my attention away from my contemplations, just in time to see him destroy the tank he was in and spray the liquid everywhere. I wiped the liquid from my face, irritated that he did this every time. I asked a nearby medic for a towel and dried myself off while Bardock talked to another of the doctors in the room, who told him that Frieza ordered for our team to go purge Planet Meat.

Bardock took this as good news, but I only felt dread. I knew what was waiting for us, and while I hoped to wake up soon enough to fight Dodoria, I couldn't help but feel relieved that I wouldn't have to see them die. It only made me hate myself more for not doing anything.

"Come on Kharn," Bardock said, "If we get there fast enough, maybe we can get in on some of the action." He turned his back and left, and, like always, I could only follow.

* * *

I may have been forced to follow Bardock, but I told him I wanted to see his son quickly before I left- because I hadn't gotten a chance to see him earlier - and sent him to go ahead of me. I didn't lie, I did go to see Kakarot - not Goku anymore. Not to me. This was Bardock's son and even if he forgets everything about his heritage, I will not forget who named him or where he came from. - while Bardock was

After gaining access to the nursery, by showing that I was Bardock's ward and thus authorized, I headed straight for the origin of the unrelenting waild of an infant. With a quick glance downwards to confirm that I had Kakarot and not a random baby, I picked him up and tried to calm him. If I could keep Broly from becoming an enemy I would. He would be one of the few Saiyans left alive and I didn't want to kill him in the future.

No matter what I did though, Kakarot refused to quiet down, so I had to go to my last resort. Awkwardly sing the only Saiyan lullaby I knew. I had learned it after so many times of Gine singing it to her Kakarot while he was in her belly. Whether it was because he recognized it or some other reason, Kakarot soon fell asleep. I placed Kakarot down and then repeated this with Broly. I didn't want Kakarot to wake up so soon. Thankfully, singing worked just as well with Broly as it did with Kakarot and he was soon asleep in my arms as well.

I really shouldn't have been surprised when, not long after I returned Broly to his bed, an Elite soldier came in to retrieve Broly, as per the orders of the King. I simply stepped aside. I wasn't supposed to know anything and I had no real reason to deny someone of higher rank, so I simply stepped aside. I ignored the sneer he sent me and how he knocked me to the ground despite me giving him plenty of room. Unfortunately, the sound from my fall caused both babies to start crying again. I was only able to wait for the soldier to leave before I got up again for Kakarot.

I was finishing up my third rendition of the lullaby when a pair of soldiers came in. Neither of them were Saiyans to my relief. I didn't want another confrontation to wake Kakarot up.

"Hey." One of the soldiers waved. "Is that Kakarot?" I nodded. "It's time for him to be sent to Coordinate FX-50, planet E-arth." Filing away the coordinates in my head, I held Kakarot close as a goodbye. With a final glance down at Kakarot, I handed him over. As they left, I heard one of them mumble behind me, "Never thought I'd hear one of those Saiyans sing to a kid."

I headed to the pods afterwards, prepared to meet Bardock at Planet Meat, when I saw his pod come back to the planet. It was surprising, I thought that it would take a while longer for him to return. That or I was with Kakarot for longer than I thought.

 _Perhaps it was a good thing that Kalam gave me foresight. If my memory is off now, it will only be worse as time goes on._ I thought.

"Bardock!" I cried out, waving off the workers nearby. "Are you alright? Wait, stupid question. Where are the others? Why aren't they with you? Did the mission get cut short? Did-" I reached out to support him, but Bardock slapped away my hands.

"Frieza…" Bardock growled. "The others are dead by his orders. The mission was a trap. Dodoria and his men were on the planet and killed them all." He clenched his fists. "I only got there just in time to see Tora die. He told me how Frieza's scared of us. He fears how strong our team was getting." He looked straight at me. "We have to warn everyone! Frieza's coming to destroy the planet!"

I widen my eyes. "If you're right then _we_ need to get off the planet! We stand no chance against Frieza!"

 _Please_ , I beg in my head, _Please listen to me for once and get off the planet with me. I don't want you to die like you did originally. Please._

"Of course we do!" Bardock declared. "The entire planet just has to rise up against him together!"

"It won't be enough! We have to leave Bardock!"

He shoves his way past me into the hall. "Then I'll just warn them myself. Stay here coward! I don't need your help."

"Dammit Bardock!" I shout, chasing after him. "Stop being a stubborn bastard and listen to me! Frieza is just too powerful! We stand no chance against him! He has power beyond what any Saiyan alive! I've seen it!"

That stopped him in his tracks. "...seen it?" He says in a calm tone.

"While you went ahead of me I had a vision, I know I did. It was the future Bardock.I was with Kakarot when I had it and I saw Planet Vegeta be destroyed. I saw Frieza create a giant ball of energy, larger than the planet itself!" I said, desperate to make him _see_. "I saw you with the crew and I saw them die. I saw them fight Dodoria's men to their last breath. I saw you run to warn everyone, only for none of them to believe you. I saw you _die_ because you stood up to Frieza with your last breath, even when not a single soul stood by your side! I hoped that it was just my nerves, but with what you're telling me, I'm sure it's real!"

I stepped towards him. " _Please_. Please leave the planet with me. _Please_. I _promise_ that Frieza dies in the future. _Dodoria_ is killed in the future. I've seen that too. If we leave until we're stronger we're not running. We're training for to kill Frieza. For revenge. _Please._ "

"...Alright." Bardock concedes. "I'll pack some extra armor and scouters. Head to the pods. I'll meet you there."

I release the breath I held and grin. " _Thank you_."

We headed straight for the pod launching bay. I went straight to work on one of the pods and thanked Fasha for teaching me how to rig them to be nearly undetectable. I finished fast enough and started to work on the second.

I heard the door open, but didn't pay much mind to it. I felt Bardock's familiar Ki. "We have to leave the planet soon, I can tell Frieza's going to be here within fifteen minutes."

"What's the status on the pods?" Bardock asks behind me.

"I finished the one on my left and set its coordinates to the planet Kakarot was sent to, but it'll take me a few minute with this one. I just need to-"

I feel a hit at the back of my neck and crumple. Everything went dark.

* * *

Bardock looked down at Kharn unconscious on the ground. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." He says. "But I can't let Frieza destroy this planet without a fight. If no one is willing to fight for this planet, I have to step up. You have visions too, so I don't have to worry about what might happen to you. You don't need me anymore Kharn."

Bardock picks Kharn up and places him in the finished pod. He took the supplies he brought in with him and placed them inside next to Kharn. There was just enough space for both of them.

He closed the hatch and placed a hand on the launch button.

"Live on and see Frieza's defeat. Look out for Kakarot. I hope you know you are my son in every way that matters and I'm proud of you." He whispers and launches the pod. It flies off into space, directed towards Earth. "Goodbye, Kharn."

* * *

Inside the pod, Kharn's eyes shutter open. He puts a hand to his head, disoriented and confused, only to realize moments later that he was in a pod. "No…" He begged. "Please no.."

Out of the window in the pod, he could see Frieza's ship above Planet Vegeta, and Bardock's distinct Riot Javelin streaked towards the repulsive feel of Frieza's Ki.. "Nonononono!" The Death Ball was released and utterly consumed Bardock's Favorite attack. The entire planet was destroyed not long after, the deadly attack destroying everything...and _everyone_ in the way.

"Bardock…" Kharn breathed. Tears came to his eyes. "BARDOCK!" He cried in loss. Unfortunately, he shifted the supplies in the pod in his distress. It pressed the button to activate deep space sleep. Kharn fought to remain awake, unwilling to succumb to slumber's firm embrace. "Bardock…" The last thing he saw was the emptiness in space where Planet Vegeta once was.

* * *

 **Before Bardock fans try to kill me, READ THIS. Depending on the response, I might make Bardock's time travel Cannon for this story. If it is cannon, I might decide to bring him back later along the story, but I might not. That depends on responses and my inspiration for that direction. I'm leaning towards not right now (for bring him into the story, not for being dead), but that can change if the majority wants him alive and involved. A poll is on my profile for this decision. Please do not review your votes. If you would like to add an option, give me a review and if enough people (say at least 5) wishes for that option, I will add it.**

 **Kharn only watched the series, not any of the movies or the extras, so no matter what happens, he believes Bardock is dead.**

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	13. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, any of the Movies, and any content that I might have missed.**

* * *

 **General Warning(s):**

 **AU** \- Saiyan Culture is mostly what I think it should be. If you have problems with it, either ignore it or leave. This goes for any changes to Cannon. If you want to correct me, PM me and I'll tell you if it is what I intended, or a genuine mistake.

 **OC** \- This is an OC story. If you have a problem with that, then leave, but I would like it if you gave this story a chance. However, do not contact me through Reviews, PMs or other methods to complain, I have given you a warning.

There will be a lot of **timeskips** in the beginning. I mostly just want to get to the good parts of the story where the characters are more grown up. At later times, I might put omakes or interludes of childhood interaction. I will always indicate if an omake is cannon or not.

* * *

 **Summary:**

When you die, you expect to go to heaven, or hell, or whatever your religion/belief has for the afterlife. What you don't expect is to be reborn as an monkey-human hybrid alien. Well, at least, I'm not dead. Too bad that I'm not likely to live very long.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to post another update, but I stayed up late to finally put this one out! I didn't like how I did the scenes originally so I scrapped it and rewrote everything, bar a few parts, which is mainly why it took me so long. I made this chapter longer because I couldn't find a better point to cut it off so lucky you! You get a longer chapter! I would also like to thank my new favoriters and followers for adding/following my story! Additional thanks to **Kknd2** and **DragonNOOB** for reviewing! Your words cheer me on!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** New Beginnings

 _One year later…_

On Earth, at Mt. Paozu, an old man was walking through the woods only to hear a baby's cry. Curious as to where the sound was coming from, and slightly worried to the state of the child (the child would be alone in the forest with dangerous animals after all), he followed the noise to a naked little boy with a tail.

"Oh my," He said, "Where are your parents little one?" The boy only continued to cry. "There, there." He picked the child up and pat him on the back. Raising the child to the sky, he smiled at the child. "My name is Gohan, little one."

The child's cries subsided at the new height he achieved and he laughed. Gohan brought the little boy back to his chest. "Well, you need a name, I can't call you 'little one' forever after all." Gohan looked at the boy in thought. "Hmm, how about Goku?" The boy kicked out at Gohan. "Woah there." Gohan said. "I'm old enough to be your grandpa you know." The boy continued to struggle.

Gohan followed the direction that the newly named Goku seemed to be trying to go. He stumbles upon a crater, with a spacepod in the center. "My," He said, astonished at the sight, "You certainly are a special little boy, aren't you Goku?"

* * *

Miles away, an hour later, on top of a floating platform in the sky, another ship, identical to the one Gohan found in the crater lands. The inhabitant stumbles out, tripping over the supplies that fell out with him.

"Why Bardock…?" He whispered, drowning in despair. "Bardock!" He called out. "Why! BARDOOOOOCK!"

Unknown to him, two spectators were watching him. As his anger and grief grew, so did his power, and it brought them to their knees. A wrinkled green skinned man with antennae gripped his staff tightly, eyes wide at the immense power such a young boy held. The black, genie like creature called out to him, but whatever was said was swallowed up by the wind.

The boy was stronger than anyone else on the planet. The heights of his power beyond anything the world had ever seen before. There was nothing the two beings could do to stop him, much less the destruction he was causing on their home. They could only brace themselves against the onslaught of energy and hope they made it out relatively unscathed.

They didn't have to wait long, however, because the boy soon realized that he wasn't alone. He snarled at them, furious that someone was seeing his breakdown, before blasting away, not even thinking to take anything with him. All that he knew was that he needed to leave.

In the unnatural calm that settled after his departure, the two were finally able to pick themselves up off the ground. The green skinned one stared off into the direction that the boy disappeared in. "Mr. Popo," He said, "Please gather the things the boy left behind. I have a feeling that he'll come back for them sooner or later."

"Of course Kami." Mr. Popo responds as he set out to do just that. "To cry out in such sorrow at his age though, I can't help wondering what happened to him."

"Mr. Popo." Kami said. "Whatever that boy went through, I feel that this is just the beginning of something larger than any of us could possibly be prepared for"

* * *

Kharn flew off, heading to the closest location with no life forms there was. He wanted nothing to do with anyone else. Not after losing-

He cut that thought off, diving into the excercises that his team always makes- _made_ him do. Even if he had no right to think of them as such they were still the ones who looked out for him, more than his bro-

His brother! Did he even think about him on Planet Vegeta?! Did he even think to worry about getting him off the planet?! What were the chances that he would be able to survive the destruction that a total of six Saiyans survived originally?! Did he even try to get a warning to him?!

And what about Gine?! He could have taken her with him! She was stuck in the med bay after the hard time she had giving birth to Kakarot. He didn't need to travel far to stick her in a pod before him. The med bay was practically next door to the pod docks!

It hit him all at once. He consigned his team to their deaths. He destroyed his brothers chances of growing up. He didn't even try to save Planet Vegeta. And even after all that, he couldn't save the two people that he grew to think of as-

"WHY?!" He cried to the sky, destroying everything around him. "Why was I sent to live like this! What good am I if I couldn't change anything! Why am I the only one to have lived?! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD HAVE DIED!" He flew down to the planet at his top speed, collapsing the earth around him.

"I shouldn't have survived." He whispered as he curled up into a ball in the crater he made. "I'm nothing like Kakarot is destined to be. I'm selfish and thought of my own life before anyone else's even when I have already lived a different life before. Maybe if I didn't care so much about my own life, at least one of the others would still be alive."

As his mind drifted to his memories of - of _them_ , memories of the cruel treatment that he endured since he was a child rose to the front of his mind. How they all said he was better off dead. How he was adamant about believing that everyone deserved to live. How Tharn turned away from him to rise to the Elite class. How not a single one of the other Saiyans made it out alive. Was it possible that they knew? Was it a Saiyan instinct that something bad would have happened? Because of him? Someone who was never meant to exist?

A harsh and bitter laugh made its way out of his throat. "They were all _right_." It didn't take long for him to burst into laughter that eventually subsided into desperate sobs. He cried for his team, who he might have been able to save if he left before Bardock woke up. He cried for Gine, who he could have taken with him. He cried for his brother, who he could have warned of the Planet's destruction if he had kept an eye on him. But most of all he cried for Bardock, the brave, incredible Saiyan who saved his worthless life and stayed behind.

* * *

Kharn woke up in stages, weary from the hard night he had. He was subdued as he hunted a couple of dinosaurs for his breakfast, but only managed to scarf down half of one before his appetite dwindled. Still, he forced himself to swallow the rest because if he starved himself to death, Bardock's sacrifice would be for nothing, and he would sooner kiss Frieza's feet before doing that.

For that rest of the day, he walked. He didn't care where he was going, he just picked a direction and started moving. The scenery was a blur to him, he simply focused on the repetitive motion of placing one foot after the other. He didn't think. He didn't feel. All he did was drown himself in motion.

This continued for days. He constantly moved at a slow but steady pace from one location to the next until he stumbled upon a village. The villagers there were kind enough to give him room and board for a night, making sure he was fed, even if it wasn't enough for a Saiyan, he accepted and simply had a passing thought to be thankful that he ate before finding the place.

When he realized, the next day, they didn't have much to give, and their village was dying of thirst, he blasted a small hole near the village and then blasted another path to the hole from a faraway - to them, nearby to him - lake in payment for their kindness. The villagers cried out their thanks to him as he left to travel further.

This became his new style of life. Having felt like nothing he did made any difference, helping the villages he came across gave him a reason to continue to live. Thel changes he made to these people's lives made him think that even if he only made things worse on a large scale, he could at least handle small things like this. He never stayed for more than a few days, always moving on to the next place. And so this was the next year of his life until he came upon a rather recognizable old man in a forest near Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Kharn took off his armor near a river. It was a while since his last bath, and while he was used to it, he did prefer being clean. He dove into the cold water and stayed under for a few moments, comforted by the feeling of being submerged similar to a Regen Tank, before coming up for air.

Swimming back to where he left his armor, he grabbed a bar of soap a villager was nice enough to supply him with and started scrubbing himself down. After deeming himself sufficiently clean, he started working on his armor. It was completely intact, seeing as how nothing on the planet could even scratch it, but it was roughed up from the way he threw himself around when-

There were some stains on his under armor as well. It was probably from having worn it constantly since he got to the planet, but though he knew that Bar- that there were some extras with his ship, he didn't particularly want to face Kami since he vaguely recalled destroying parts of the Lookout.

Once finished, he got out of the river and started getting dressed. Wet armor was disgusting, but it was preferable to being naked. He only managed to get the suit and boots on before he heard a snap behind him. He whipped around and wrapped his tail around his waist while falling into a fighting stance. Not even a year of peace could break him out of habits that his te- that he learned a long time ago.

"Wait!" A voice called out. "I mean you no harm, I simply wished to talk!"

"Come out from behind the trees and say that to me you sneak!" Kharn snarled. "Spying on me like that, who the hell do you think you are!"

The man hastily stepped out from the plants that were hiding his figure from view and Kharn had to fight from gaping at him, though his surprise couldn't be hidden. He already dropped the stance and he knew he stepped back once he knew who he was looking at.

"An old man?" Kharn asked, having the presence of mind to keep from revealing a name he really shouldn't know. "What are you, a pervert?" Though his mouth really shouldn't go on automatic like that.

"No!" Gohan shouted, aghast. "I wouldn't dare! Men like that are depraved! I'm horrified by men that anyone like that could exist and I don't want my grandson anywhere near them!" He sighed. "Oh, this isn't going like I wanted it to, so pardon my rudeness I'll get straight to the point. I happened to notice that you have a tail around your waist, did you happen to notice anything...unusual about the full moon?"

Kharn played his part, even if he was panicking about messing everything up again (he shoved it into a corner of his mind), and said "For you to see my tail and ask about the full moon...it could only mean that you're aware of what it does. How did you find out!"

Gohan seemed relieved about this. "It's a bit of a long story and I don't think we should have it here. Especially with you only half dressed. We can talk about it at my place."

Tugging on the rest of his armor, Kharn followed Gohan through the forest with a little voice screaming at the back of his mind about what this might change. He attempted to find out, only to cause himself _more_ stress when he realized that he _couldn't_.

Luckily, he was distracted by their arrival at Gohan's little home, so he shoved his panic aside (again) to be reexamined later. There was nothing he could do about it now and there were more important things to focus on.

Gohan directed him to sit at a small table before going to the only other room in the small house. When he came back it was with Kakarot in his arms. Kharn allowed himself to stare this time, partially because it was better to let Gohan know that he recognized him, but mostly because Kakarot looked so much like Bardock that it almost physically hurt to look away. Kharn didn't know what he would do when he grew up.

Gohan sat down with Kakarot in his lap and said, "I take it you know Goku?"

"Goku?" Kharn absently asked, barely having the presence of mind to keep up the act and much more preoccupied with watching Kakarot laugh at something he didn't see.

"Ah, what I named him. I took him in you see and cared for him as my grandson."

Kharn forcefully shook himself from the shock of seeing Kakarot again. "Right, I suppose I should start from the beginning." He unwrapped his tail from around his waist. "I take it that you have already experienced what he becomes on nights with a full moon?"

"Yes," Gohan nodded, "It was quite a shock when I took him with me to view the stars only for him to start transforming in my arms. I didn't understand why that night was different - I did it before you see, and nothing happened then - until I realized that this was the first full moon I was showing him."

"So his first transformation went like that." Kharn mused before reassuring Gohan. "Don't worry, it's normal for a Saiyan - that's our species - to transform when seeing the full moon. Saiyans are a warrior race and fighting is in our blood. We evolved for that specific purpose and one of the traits we developed is the Oozaru transformation. During it, we get ten times stronger than our base power. Our tails are what give us this transformation in the first place." Kharn gestured to himself. "I am able to control myself in that state because I was taught it. Not many Saiyans bother to do so."

"And why is that?"

There was silence for a few moments before Kharn sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't be fair to keep this from you, but let me ask you something first. Was he," Kharn pointed to Kakarot, "different when you first found him?"

"Why yes," Gohan seemed surprised by the question. "He was very violent then. It only stopped when I was out on a walk and he fell down a ravine. I rushed to the bottom to find him and saw that he had a serious head injury. I was thankful he was alive at all. It took two weeks for him to wake up and he became a much happier child."

"Not surprising then, that he turned out like this. If I explain _why_ he was like that I want you to swear that you will never tell him this. Kakarot is free of the sins of our race now and I want it to stay that way."

"Kakarot?" Came the curious question.

"The name that his fa-father gave him," Kharn replied. "You may continue to call him whatever you wish, because that is your right since you took him in, but I will only call him the name he was born with." With Gohan's accepting nod, Kharn steeled himself for what he was about to do.

For the first time since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Kharn revisited his memories of the planet and explained how the two of them ended up on this planet. He spoke of the Tyrant Frieza and how he enticed their race with battles and payment should they work under him,. He spoke of how their race became purged planets for sale like space pirates. He spoke of his team - roughly at first but slowly speaking of them fondly - and how they were some of the strongest warriors on the planet. He forced out stories of Bardock and Gine, and how they took him in.

Eventually he was forced to tell the tale of how Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. He explained how his team becoming so strong caused them to get Frieza's attention. He told of Frieza's order to destroy his team with anger, and how Bardock wasn't able to get there in time to save them. He explained what he was doing and what Bardock told him of his visions. He spoke of how he and Bardock planned to leave only for Bardock to force him into a space pod and stay behind.

At the end of it all, Kharn's voice was dry, having nearly given out on him since he hardly ever spoke so much at a single time. Gohan got up to give him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted.

They sat in silence, before Kharn broke it. "So now you know." He solemnly said. "Very few beings alive know the true tale of our planet's destruction. Kakarot is free of the horrors that our race committed. I do not want him to grow up with the truth as a burden on his shoulders."

"I suppose," He continues, "That this talk was as beneficial to me as it was to you. It has been a long time since I thought about Planet Vegeta and it was...nice to know that someone is able to tell Kakarot that he isn't a monster when he grows up."

"Someone…" Gohan says in surprise. "You're leaving? I thought you would have wished to stay with us since you are the only two of your people left."

Kharn grimaced. "I doubt that having me around would be good for him. I am not the best role model and since I have a tail, he might be more inclined to copy me. Still…" He considered. "Don't tell him anything about what he is. I will come back when he is eight years old to explain the less serious aspects of our history and to train him in the Oozaru form. That's about the age that I learned to do it myself."

Kharn stood up and bowed. "Until then, please keep looking after him. I can't do it and you seem like a good man if you have dealt with Kakarot without complaint, even with all the trouble he caused you."

"You have no need to worry." Gohan said. "I love him and he is my grandson now, no matter where he came from." Gohan rose and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And you are always welcome with us too, so don't hesitate to return."

An indiscernible look appeared in Kharn's eyes. "...We'll see. Farewell Gohan." He turned and flew off into the mountains, the sun beginning to set behind him.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Once more, I don't know when I'll update again, BUT I hope to start writing more after finals. I won't be able to put things up for a good while more and it was only luck that I managed to get this out. At _least_ two weeks to the next update. **

**Also, thanks to the people who voted on my poll! I'm keeping it up for a long time so please vote! Bardock's fate depends on you!**

 **Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Review.**


	14. Apologies

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but I was really busy with finals and then got caught up in a lot of end of school stuff. Now, I _was_ going to just "get back on the horse" so-to-speak, but then I reread what I had and realized that my writing quality is not matching up to a lot of what I imagined. I'm going to do a complete rewrite of this story and make it with many more details. I realized I needed a stronger character base and I wasn't doing that with the rushed through work I was giving. My updates will be even slower and I will only post again when I think I have enough of the childhood written out. The rewrite will be much better, I guarantee it. Hopefully I will be able to post again by the end of July.

ALSO, I will not be taking down this story. This is my first story and I am proud to show the development of my writing. I realize that there are probably critics out there who think I should get rid of this, but I want to keep one of the first things I ever wrote up. For those who genuinely enjoyed my writing, I'm glad that you have stayed with me all this time. I will post a notice on this story when the rewrite is up.

Thanks for everything and see you (hopefully!) soon.


End file.
